Queen Of The Waves
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: What is going on with Naruto ? Why is he standing on his boat in the middle of the sea ? Who are the girls calling him ? Read & find out... Lemons & adult language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-** This is a story of Naruto, Sakura & Sarada. At first I thought that Naruto-Sarada story is not for me but thought that why not make it NarutoXSakuraXSarada story. That's why it is here. Read and Enjoy. Story for Mature readers.

Please read till the end and tell me your opinion, thoughts on this story.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto lowered his binoculars and pushed the throttle forward to its maximum. It would be an exaggeration to say that his elderly cabin cruiser surged ahead. A large cloud of black smoke and a series of backfire belched from the exhaust, the ancient hull vibrated and slowly the revs increased.

The inappropriately named "Queen of the Waves" lurched and protested as the speed built up to 15 knots.

Through his binoculars Naruto had seen hundreds of gannets diving into the water. He knew what that meant. A huge school of pilchards. From the air the gannets were feasting and he knew, in the water below, the game fish would be assembling. A great chance for a big yellow tail or tuna.

Slightly ahead and to starboard there was a large, modern cabin cruiser; a gin-palace more than twice the length of Naruto's modest craft. He was surprised to see it this far out. Usually the rich owners wouldn't venture into these waters, so far from port. There were far closer bays where they could moor to drink their champagne and nibble their salmon salads.

The two cruisers had the sea to themselves.

The gin-palace was still two-hundred meters away when he drew level. Then he noticed two women waving. That was strange. The occupants of such craft always ignored his with its fading paint and unkempt look. Naruto looked behind to see if they were waving at someone else.

The sea was empty.

Naruto lived out on an outer island in a settlement of five cabins making a modest living writing computer software via the Internet as he wrote his book. At 20 years of age he had become fed up with university and enjoyed the solitude of life three hours by sea from civilization.

The other owners of the cabins were holiday makers and most of the time, like now, he had the island to himself. Just as he liked it.

He gave the women a cursory wave and returned his attention to the gannets, studying the foaming sea with his binoculars and cursing 'Queen of the Waves' slow progress.

He scanned to the gin-palace. The women came into full focus.

"Looks like a mother and daughter. Why were they waving so much?"

He looked more closely. They had their hands by their mouths and looked like they were shouting. He couldn't hear anything over the raucous noise of his straining engine. Probably some Smart Alec comment about the dilapidated state of "Queen of the Waves."

He resisted the urge to wave two fingers at them and went to check his fishing gear.

Then it dawned on him. They were calling for help. Naruto looked back at the gannets. There were there in their hundreds. There must be some great fish below. It was only a couple of hours until dusk. If he stopped to help, there went his chance of a decent fish.

Naruto reluctantly changed course and headed for the larger boat. As he got closer he could see them more clearly. Both were wearing sun dresses. One has long pink hair and other has long dark hair as far as he could see from this distance, slim figures. The daughter would have looked like a clone of her mother if they had same hair color, maybe 17. The mother looked far too young to have a daughter that age. But Naruto knew that where there is enough money for a gin-palace, there is enough money for personal trainers, age reducing creams and perhaps a cosmetic surgeon's scalpel…

He drew close to the stern of the cruiser and tossed a rope to the mother who dropped it. She dropped it again on the next attempt. Naruto sighed and pointed to the daughter who just managed to catch his third throw. Naruto had to yell at them to tie it to a cleat, which they did very inexpertly.

He finally got close enough to jump onto the transom then climb aboard. Ignoring the women he quickly tied a knot to secure his own craft.

"Why didn't you come sooner? Couldn't you see us waving?" the mother asked with a frosty stare.

"I thought you were just being friendly."

"Friendly? Do you think we would wave at someone in a tub like yours for twenty minutes, just to be friendly?"

Naruto sighed.  
He had forsaken a fighting tuna to be abused by an upper class snob. He looked the mother.  
An aristocratic looking beauty, there was no doubt. High cheekbones which were accentuated by her long pink hair being drawn sharply back from her face. A perfect, almost unlined complexion and, at this moment a haughty, disdainful expression.

She was studying Naruto's sweatshirt which he had screen printed. A portrait of Clint Eastwood holding up a pistol with an improbably long barrel. Above it Naruto had printed the words : "Resistance is futile."

As the mother studied the words a twinkle seemed to come to her eyes and her face softened just a bit.

As he tried to think of a reply, Naruto looked at her. She was tall, only a couple of inches shorter than his six feet. Her sun-dress did little to hide her body.

It showed the cleavage between her breasts. It showed to Naruto that she wasn't wearing a bra and that her breasts were up to the challenge.

It was tight around her waist and it showed to Naruto she was very slim.

It was extremely short and showed to Naruto that her legs were extremely long, extremely slim and extremely shapely.

She seemed unconcerned by Naruto's leisurely gaze.

"Have I given up the chance of catching a tuna, just to have my beloved "Queen of the Waves" abused by the people I'm rescuing from certain death?"

"Are you telling me you love that tub?" There was definitely a strong hint of a smile now.

Naruto looked as his craft, smoke pouring from the exhaust, the paintwork which he had been intending to paint for two years, but hadn't got around to, the three cracked windows with strips of masking tape, the pile of empty beer cans which again he had been planning to tidy up, but hadn't quite managed.

"'Queen of the Waves' has always been faithful, always been there when I have needed her. Unlike the women I have known." He looked at her steadily.

The twinkle in the mother's eyes brightened.

The daughter interrupted.

"He's dead."

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So what do you guys think about 1st chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** my story.

* * *

I have a poll in my profile page about the female characters of Naruto. So kindly put your vote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

 **Recently, I had been facing a problem in fanfiction since 9th dec, but fanfiction fixed it today and that's why I'm posting this chapter. At first I thought that I would have to wait till January but what can I say now other than - enjoy the chapter.  
**

Please read till the end and tell me your opinion, thoughts on this story.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto was not used to death, but felt he was expected to commiserate.

"I'm sorry to hear that. None of us go on forever, I guess."

But even as he said it, he felt that his compassion sounded hollow.

"Who's dead?" he added as an afterthought.

"The charter skipper. He went to the toilet and when we checked after half an hour, there he was sitting there."

"Sitting there?"

"Yes, on the toilet with his trousers down." Was that a slight grin that Naruto noticed?

"He could be constipated," Naruto reasoned.

"Constipated! That was three hours ago. He's still in exactly the same position with exactly the same stupid expression on his face." The mother's tone had become haughty again.

Bracing himself Naruto went to the toilet. He had never seen a dead body before. He opened the door and saw a fat, middle aged man, sitting on the toilet, shorts around his ankles and leaning into a corner. There was a look of surprise on his face.

"Well, I suppose I'd be surprised too." empathized Naruto.

Tentatively, he touched the body. It seemed very cold.

"How can you tell if someone is dead?" he wondered. Then he remembered an old movie.

"Do you have a hand mirror?" he asked the women who had followed him.

"Why do you need a mirror for heavens sake?" The mother looked irritated.

"Just get one if you have one please."

With a skywards roll of her eyes the mother went to her handbag.

He held the mirror in front of the corpse's mouth. No misting at all. According to the movie, no misting meant no breathing and no breathing meant death.

"Dead," Naruto pronounced. "Like last week's roast dinner."

He looked at the now former skipper with sadness.

"Poor bastard. . . . . What a way to go. . . . . With your trousers down."

The daughter's grin was quite open now. But her mother resumed her haughtiness.

"I've already told you that he's dead. He's been there for three hours. I've stuck him with this pin 20 times to try and get some reaction." She pointed to a large safety pin.

"Why did you have to touch him with my mirror?"

"I saw it in a movie."

The daughter giggled, even the mother had a smirk.

"What a coincidence. I saw a movie where someone used a safety pin to check a corpse."

Her smirk turned to a smile and when her daughter started laughing, the mother joined in. Out of deference to the dead, Naruto tried not to laugh, but failed.

He composed himself and closed the door to try and give the corpse some dignity.

He took the opportunity to study the daughter. She was only an inch shorter than her mother. She had her mother's bone structure but her face was softer with her youth. Her sun dress didn't show as much cleavage as her mother's but Naruto had noticed the movement inside when she laughed,

Like her mother, the daughter seemed to think that bras were not needed at sea.. Her legs were the match of her mother's.

Her expression was not haughty in the slightest. More a wide eyed innocence but she did have that alluring, mischievous twinkle of her mother.

"If he's been dead for three hours, why didn't you radio for help?"

"Me! Are you mad? How would I know how to work the fucking radio thing?" The mother was indignant. "And we've been out of cellphone range."

"So, we've been sailing around for three hours trying to find our way back to port," said the daughter.

"Port is that way," said Naruto, pointing behind. "You've come in the wrong direction. This way is South America. 10,000 kilometers away. How's your Spanish?"

The daughter giggled but the mother glared. "Well, use the radio yourself."

This presented a problem to Naruto. Although he spent a lot of time at sea he was ignorant when it came to nautical equipment. "Must take that Master Mariner's course soon," he had been saying for years

He looked at the radio and uselessly twiddled a couple of knobs.

"This one is a new one for me. Where's the manual?"

"We spent three hours looking for it. There isn't one." The mother eyed him coldly.

"You'll have to use the radio on your tub."

Naruto was starting to take serious exception to her description of his beloved craft, but embarrassment stopped him from protesting. Like much of the equipment on "Queen of the Waves", the radio didn't function.

"Ah um, mine's not working right now."

The mother looked at him in disbelief. She looked at her daughter.

"Well Sarada, let this be a good lesson for you about men. One is sitting on the toilet, stone dead, and this one" pointing at Naruto, "our savior, our rescuer, is obviously brain dead."

Sarada looked at Naruto, then started to giggle. Naruto watched in amazement as the mother started to smile and then laugh. The two women held each other as they laughed hysterically.

Although the joke was directed at him, Naruto could see the humour and couldn't suppress a grin.

The mother looked at him.

"I'm sorry, that's a bit unfair. My name is Sakura and this is Sarada."

Naruto introduced himself.

"Well, Skipper Naruto, what do you suggest?" asked Sakura. Her haughtiness had gone, replaced by a twinkling, challenging smile.

"Won't the charter company be looking for you?"

"I don't think they will miss us until tomorrow. We were going to moor in a bay and have two days out here."

"It's called Dead Man's Bay. We got the dead man but we didn't get the bay," Sarada giggled but soon she and her mother were laughing in each other's arms again. This time Naruto laughed out loud.

"It's going to be dark in a couple of hours. The only safe mooring we can get to is the bay where I live. Here, look at this chart."

He bent over the chart which was lying on the table. The two women came close to look, one on either side. Sakura propped her arm on his left shoulder as she bent over and Sarada's arm rested on his right shoulder.

Both women seemed to be fascinated by the chart and bent over further, resulting in their torsos pushing hard into his back.

Naruto was not fascinated by chart but certainly was fascinated by the feel of one of the breasts of each of the women pressed into him, by the long dark & pink locks and the whiffs of perfume.

"We'll go there and I'll call the coastguard."

It took him a couple of minutes to set up "Queen of the Waves" to be towed by the gin-palace. As he made his preparations he pondered.

There was something surreal about this situation. These two stunningly beautiful women with their bizzare senses of humour, their coquettish behaviour and their twinkling, challenging looks at him.

He had never been interested in women twice his age but there was an erotic mystique about Sakura as well as her sophisticated, mature beauty.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So what do you guys think about this chapter and the story? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** my story.

* * *

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **) READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO.** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

* * *

I have a poll in my profile page about the female characters of Naruto. So kindly put your vote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Read & Enjoy.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 3

* * *

He knew from experience that women from society's rich list, as these obviously were, were never interested in him with his scruffy clothes and scruffy boat.

They were playing some sort of game with him. However he enjoyed their jokes and sharp conversation. And if the game involved their breasts against his body, as happened over the chart, who was he to object?

Naruto returned to the gin-palace and prepared to start the motor.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" asked Sarada with a wide eyed innocence.

"I'm the skipper. I won't tolerate insubordination. You can always abandon ship"

He spanked her bottom and pushed her towards the stern.

"Aye aye, skipper," said Sarada grinning at him and saluting.

"Well, what are your orders, Skipper Naruto?" Sakura was also smiling.

"Before we move on, maritime tradition requires that we give a farewell salute to the old Sea Dog." Naruto pointed to the toilet. "Is there any booze on board?"

"Booze? Yes skipper, we have that well under control. About the only thing Sarada and I do have under control on this boat."

Again the two women laughed. Again, Naruto wondered what he had struck.

Sarada produced a bottle of champagne and three glasses. She filled the glasses and the three of them walked to the toilet and Naruto opened the door. The former skipper was still there, still with his shorts around his ankles and still with that startled look on his face.

"Farewell, old Sea Dog," intoned Naruto. "May the seas be calm in heaven."

"Farewell, old Sea Dog," intoned Sarada. "May your heaven be full of beautiful mermaids."

"Farewell, old Sea Dog," intoned Sakura. "Please be careful when you take your trousers off up there."

After the laughter had stopped they drained their glasses.

"Why did the two of you come out on a charter?" asked Naruto as he started the engine.

"It was an impulse. Yesterday Sarada and I told my husband to piss off."

"Can you believe it Skipper Naruto?" Sarada patted his hand to get his attention. "He was having an affair with his secretary. She is half Mum's age and about three times her weight."

"To be quite honest Sarada," Naruto said looking at Sakura. "No I can't believe it. He must be mad."

Sakura smiled at him, patted his arm and then turned to Sarada.

"What did I tell you about men, sweetheart? Three men in our lives at the moment. One is stone dead, this one is brain dead and the other one is mad."

Naruto laughed longer than the two women.

Sarada changed the topic, "So this morning we wondered how we would celebrate Daddy's departure. I thought of a cruise and Mum and I could have a party on a deserted beach. Just the two of us"

"We wanted to make it formal so we brought our evening dresses," said Sakura.

Naruto wondered whether it was he or they who were slightly mad.

Sarada filled their champagne glasses. "Farewell toasts for Daddy," she said.

"Farewell, dear Sasuke," intoned Sakura. "May my lawyers get every cent you have."

"Farewell, dear Daddy," intoned Sarada. "Please don't have sex with her on top. You'll get crushed."

Again the laughter and another female embrace.

Naruto thought Sasuke may have done the sensible thing by escaping.

"Your turn Skipper Naruto."

Naruto thought, "Farewell, lucky Sasuke. I think you may enjoy the peace and tranquility you will have without these women and their jokes."

Sarada and Sakura looked at Naruto.

"We are so lucky having Skipper Naruto as our rescuer, aren't we Mum?"

"We certainly are. A silver tongue is far more important than knowing how to work a radio."

They came and stood either side of him at the wheel. They were so close that their bodies were touching him as they stared ahead. Naruto caught a whiff of perfume from both.

Naruto should have been surprised when both put an arm around his shoulders. But, nothing could surprise him about these women now.

Sakura asked Naruto some questions about his life.

"You're writing a book. How fascinating. What is it about?"

Naruto looked at her solemnly. "It is a saga of noble, honorable men and ruthless, scheming women."

Sakura looked him in the eye with her engaging twinkle and her face seemed to glow with enthusiasm. She put her hand on his.

"How absolutely perfect. What else?"

"A heart rending tale of two such noble men. Both met the same two women. Women of tantalizing beauty and devastating wit."

"Neither man could cope. One chose to risk death by crushing with another woman twice his size, the other chose to die on a toilet at sea."

Sakura turned Naruto's head so that she could see his face.

She could not contain her giggles. "Skipper Naruto, you are such a romantic." And she gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

Sarada filled the champagne glasses again.

"A toast to Skipper Naruto's masterpiece."

"To my humble scratchings," said Naruto. "May they do justice to these extraordinary women."

"To Skipper Naruto's masterpiece," said Sarada. "May his hero die with his trousers off. But not on the toilet"

Like her mother, she kissed him briefly on the lips.

"To Skipper Naruto's masterpiece," said Sakura. "May his hero's most passionate dreams become reality."  
Again she kissed him. This time there was a touch of her tongue on his lips.

Naruto could think of nothing to say. Both women were staring ahead but as he glanced at them in turn, each seemed to have a contented smile.

He concentrated on his navigation until he felt Sakura's hand move up from his shoulder and her fingers idly trace over his neck and ear.

"A gentleman would return the favor," he thought and released one hand from the wheel and let it drift lightly down Sakura's neck.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** my story.

* * *

 ** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** (**^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **) ** ** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** (**^ **‿** ^ **)****** ** ** ** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)********

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **) Merry Christmas** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 4

* * *

She turned to kiss him again, this time her lips parted and her tongue pushed between Naruto's lips. Naruto's hand drifted down her spine. His fingers confirmed what his eyes had suspected. Sakura was not wearing a bra.

He casually drifted his hand lower to her bottom which he squeezed through her dress. Finding no resistance, his hand went under her dress to stroke Sakura's smooth, firm and beautifully rounded buttocks.

Sakura kissed him even longer then turned to look ahead. But she pushed her bum back against his hand.

At first Naruto thought she was wearing no knickers, but then he found the string of her thong. His erection bounced up inside his shorts.

He felt a finger gently run down his cheek and turned to look at Sarada.

"No favoritism between crew members, Skipper Naruto," she whispered, pouting her lips to be kissed. She lifted the one hand which Naruto had on the wheel and placed it on her bum. Naruto was forced to take his hand from Sakura and return it to the wheel. She didn't seem to mind and she pecked his cheek as Naruto kissed her daughter.

Naruto's hand explored Sarada's buttocks. They were similarly delightfully firm mounds. Her thong was just as skimpy as her mother's and, from the way she pushed back her bum into his hand, her pleasure was the same as her mother's.

They came closer to shore and unfortunately Naruto needed both hands to manage the cruiser.

"What are you thinking Skipper Naruto?" asked Sarada, again stroking the side of his face.

"Do you want the truth or shall I make something up?"

"Which would be more interesting?"

"The truth is I was wondering why mother and daughter are wearing identical thongs."

"Hmmm," said Sarada pensively. "There are two questions there. The first is why do we have the same thongs? The answer to that is I bought a packet of two and Mum stole one."

Sakura ran her lips and tongue around Naruto's ear sending a thrill through his spine to his erection.

"But our skipper's question could mean 'Why are we wearing thongs?' Isn't that so Sarada?"

Sarada nodded. "Good question. Why are we wearing thongs, Mum?"

"I don't know. I can't really think of any good reason why we should be wearing thongs."

Naruto was well experienced for a 20 year old but nothing had prepared him for what happened next. Both women reached under their short dresses and tugged down their thongs. Sarada picked them both from the floor and threw them over the side.

Both women resumed their positions standing on either side of him, each with an arm around his shoulders, staring straight ahead into the dusk and saying nothing…

Naruto had to concentrate carefully to navigate through a narrow passage between the rocks which guarded the entrance to the bay where he lived.

This time it was Sarada who caressed his ear with her lips and tongue

"And what are you thinking now, Skipper Naruto?" .

"Truth or fiction?"

"Which would be more interesting?"

"I was thinking that if I hadn't been forced to rescue you, I could have caught a tuna, had a great meal and a peaceful night by myself"

"Oh, Skipper Naruto, that is such a lovely thought. Because of us a beautiful fish is still alive." Again Naruto savored those lips which excited him more each time.

Both women then burst into giggles and leaned against Naruto as they laughed. As their bodies bounced with mirth Naruto was aware of four unfettered breasts against his sides. He was glad of the increasing dark to hide his rampant erection

They arrived at the mooring buoy.

"Right, crew," said Naruto. "There's work to be done. Are you two going to help or just be beautiful."

"Just be beautiful of course," said Sakura and sat on a bench. This caused her dress to ride up and Naruto realized that except for an unfortunate shadow he would have been able to see her pussy.

Sarada said, "We paid good money for this charter on the basis that someone else would do all the work."

"But you paid it to him," Naruto pointed to the toilet. "And I can't see him doing much to help."

Sarada came over to him, stood on tip toes, put her arms tightly around his neck and looked earnestly into his eyes.

"Skipper Naruto," she whispered. "We'll find some way to pay you."

Naruto was aware of her teenage breasts against his chest, of her knicker-less vulva pressing against his erection. Sarada's lips parted and she kissed him tenderly.

Naruto wondered when he would wake from this dream.

Naruto took the dinghy and moored "Queen of the Waves." When he returned he found that Sakura and Sarada had made a modest effort. Each had a small suitcase. There were two large chilly bins and one small one.

"For Daddy's farewell party," said Sarada. "Our evening dresses," pointing to the suitcases. "The food," pointing to the small chilly bin. "The champagne," pointing to the two large chilly bins.

Naruto rowed the dinghy and faced Sakura and Sarada as they sat in the stern. He couldn't take his eyes off their beautiful, fully exposed thighs. He could take his mind off the thought that there were two naked pussies protected only by an inch of sun dress.

The inevitable happened and he could do nothing as he needed both hands to row.

"Skipper Naruto, I know a way we could get to shore faster." Sakura had that mischievous smile. Naruto braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"We could put up a sail on that big mast you have there."

Again the two women hugged each other as they laughed. Naruto used an oar to splash them with water.  
This only increased the laughter.

Naruto's cabin was very basic. One bedroom, one bathroom and one large room which had everything else. But the view over the bay was magnificent and Sarada and Sakura were highly complimentary.

"Skipper Naruto," asked Sakura peering through his telescope. "Is this what you use to find damsels in distress like us?"

"I should have used it. If I had seen the two of you, I would have stayed here."

Sakura came to him and hugged him. Again he was aware of bra-less breasts, of an almost naked pussy pushing hard into his shorts, right on his cock.

"Skipper, you do say the loveliest things."

Naruto couldn't resist…

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story and read my other stories too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto couldn't resist fondling her buttocks under her dress.

Naruto couldn't resist lifting the front of her dress and knowing it was a naked pussy pushing into him.

Naruto couldn't resist kissing her and feeling her tongue probe his mouth.

But duty called. He had to inform the coastguard about the old Sea Dog.

The coastguard were not accustomed to dealing with dead bodies on toilets.

"Why the hell are his trousers down?"

"He's on the toilet for fuck's sake."

"He's probably just constipated. Why do you think he's dead?"

"He hasn't moved for five hours, he's as cold as a lawyer's heart and we stuck a safety pin into him 20 times. And we put a mirror under his nose."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Naruto explained the two movies and this both impressed and convinced the coastguard. The commanding officer came to the phone.

"So you used the old mirror and safety pin checks. Smart work. They never fail. At least not in the movies I've seen."

Unfortunately a large gathering of the city's movers and shakers had taken out a flotilla of their gin-palaces and ,by the time they were completely drunk, had all run aground. All the coastguard's resources would be tied up for hours trying to save them. It was agreed they would come out at first light the next morning to collect the remains of the old Sea Dog.

Sarada and Sakura had been busy while Naruto was doing this. They had collected a large pile of driftwood onto the beach in front of Naruto's cabin. They went through his pantry collecting all his plates and cutlery and took those out.  
Then they went into the bathroom together. Naruto heard their excited giggles as they showered.

"There's not much hot water. Please leave some for me," he called out to them, then wondered why he was wasting his breath.

After 25 minutes they emerged, wrapped in towels.

"Skipper Naruto there's something wrong with the water here. It's just run cold."

They vanished into his bedroom with their suitcases.

"Ladies only in here for the next half hour." Sakura wagged a finger at him.

As he continued his discussion with the coastguard Naruto heard hair driers and excited comments.

"Mum, you are so beautiful."

"Sarada, there really isn't very much of that dress."

"Mum, won't you be showing too much cleavage?"

"Sarada, where are our thongs?"

"You know you stole my last one this afternoon."

Naruto finally finished with the coastguard. He had his cold shower and by the time he was finished his bedroom was empty. He looked outside. It was dark but the bonfire sent flames into the air. He could see two figures lying on a rug beside it holding hands.

He dressed in his best trousers and shirt and went out to join them.

The two figures stood up and as he went closer he could see them clearly by the light of the flames.

The sight which beheld him was far beyond his most erotic fantasies.

Sakura was wearing a long white dress which came to her ankles and offset her lightly tanned skin perfectly. The top was widely parted at her shoulders and the garment only came together just below her navel. The rounded sides of her breasts were bare, almost to her nipples, and these, in the night air, jutted prominently against the material covering them.

Her long dress was slit up the side of her left leg. The slit went as far as her hip bone. She had her left leg slightly forward so that it was completely exposed. All her thigh, even the inside. The floating folds of the dress only just covered her pussy. It was obvious to Naruto that no thongs had been found.

Naruto was now used to her haughty expression. But he could also see that hint of a smile, that confident, welcoming challenge.

Sarada was a contrast. Her dress was black, tight and even shorter than the sun dress she had worn that day. The satiny material clung to her upper body. As the flame lights flickered, her breasts were so visible that it seemed that she was naked and had painted her body black. So obvious was the shape of her firm, rounded, teenage breasts. So obvious were her nipples.

Her expression was of open teenage enthusiasm but with that hint of mischievousness.

"Well Skipper Naruto, will we be suitable company for you.?"

"On any other night I would say 'Yes'. But tonight I have to work on my book."

But his smile was broad and their laughter was confident.

First he went to Sarada, who put her arms up to hug him. They kissed with open mouths, Naruto ran his hand up the top of her dress and fondled her breast. Sarada pushed herself into him and pushed her left leg between his.

With his other hand he lifted her dress above her waist. His hand drifted over her pussy. It was absolutely hairless and very soft and smooth. He gently explored the soft folds of her outer labia.

He then turned to Sakura who was as welcoming as her daughter with her mouth and tongue and lips. She didn't mind as Naruto took both the straps off her shoulders and her dress fell away exposing her upper body. Naruto explored with his fingers and hands. Explored the slim tautness of her belly, the tiny folds of her navel, the firmness of her breasts. Not as firm and uplifted as Sarada's to be sure, but Naruto knew they would be the envy of all the girls he had been with.

His other hand moved inside the slit in her dress to discover her feminine intimacies. Again a smooth and hairless pussy, her labia soft and warm.

All three sat down on the rug with Naruto in between. With no rush Sakura replaced her shoulder straps. But she felt no need to adjust her dress where the split had left both thighs open and her pussy only just covered. Naruto placed his hand on her upper thigh and Sakura parted her legs slightly allowing him to go to the top of her thighs, with the side of his hand against her labia.

Sarada's dress was simply too short to cover her as she sat. Her beautiful feminine folds were open and she made no effort to cover them. Naruto's other hand cupped her pussy protectively.

Both women sipped their wine. Both Naruto's hands were otherwise occupied.

""It's tough being a man with the two of you. I can't drink any wine."

Sarada put her glass to his lips.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 6

* * *

"Poor old Sea Dog," said Naruto looking out at the gin palace in the moonlight. "What a pity he didn't last one more day."

"Sarada and I were planning on just two of use being at this party. Perhaps he's already found his heavenly mermaids."

"Perhaps he already has his trousers down," giggled Sarada.

Sarada went to the cabin to get more wine. Naruto opened Sakura's dress a little more and bent over to softly kiss and lick her outer genitals. Sakura shuddered and stroked his hair.

Naruto looked up at her beautiful face which now showed no sign of haughtiness.

"Sakura, we do have one problem. I only have one cock."

"So I can feel," she said stroking her hand on his trousers over his erection.

"I thought that as we are having a four course meal, Sarada could go with the appetizer, I will be the entree and go on like that."

"Does that mean I've got to have eight courses."

"You can skip some of the food if you like."

Sakura clasped Naruto's erection through his trousers.

"Just two things please Skipper Naruto," she held his shaft and looked into his eyes. "Sarada is by no means a virgin, but you know what teenage boys are like. Her experience has been "wham bang". She deserves more I think."

Naruto reflected on Sarada's lovely teenage beauty and thought she certainly did.

"Mmmm. And the other thing."

"Sarada's Mum isn't all that confident. I have been married for 17 years and apart from two guilt ridden and unsatisfying flings I haven't played around. And dear Sasuke had no idea or really any interest in me."

Naruto was a little surprised. It didn't fit with his assessment of Sakura's character.

"You are so beautiful Sakura."

He eased her dress off her right shoulder and looked at her wonderful bare breast as the light from the flames danced over it.

Sarada returned with the wine. She took no notice of her mother's semi nudity and sat down with her pussy yellow and red from the flame light. She might as well have been topless as the material covering her breasts was so translucent.

Naruto sat, not touching either woman; simply luxuriating in the extraordinary beauty, the extraordinary femininity, the extraordinary promise of a night of sexuality beyond his dreams.

Sakura stood up.

"I must go and prepare the appetizer."

She bent over Sarada and the two women kissed each other on the lips. She bent over Naruto and placed her bare nipple in his mouth. Naruto sucked gently and briefly and Sakura went to Naruto's cabin.

Sarada smiled at Naruto, "What are your orders, skipper?"

"Your sailor's uniform isn't standard issue. It must go."

So Sarada stood and Naruto unzipped her dress and raised it over her head. Her big brown breast with their big brown aureoles greeted him. Her flat stomach, her thin waist, her long slender thighs were open to his gaze.

Her labia seemed to be smiling at him, in a vertical sort of way.

Naruto took her in his arms and laid her on the blanket and took off his clothes. Sarada raised her knees and parted her legs and held out her arms.

"Please, please fuck me now, skipper."

"I will most certainly fuck you but not right now, most exquisitely beautiful Sarada."

With his lips and tongue and fingers and hands Naruto caressed and worshiped Sarada's body; from her forehead to her knees and to her fingers. Sarada's sexuality was awakened to the eroticism she had in every inch of her body, to how her skin tingled after his touch, to how thrills seemed to go from where his fingers were to her vagina.

His tongue and fingers played their magic tune on her nipples and on her labia, but he neither entered her vagina nor stimulated her clitoris. Sarada relaxed mentally as her body built its excitement. Her hips moved with a will of their own, her breathing started to quicken.

When Naruto returned to kiss her lips she opened her mouth wide and sucked his tongue urgently. When his hands returned to her breasts with a firmer touch she put her hand on his forcing him into her harder. When his hand moved up her inner thighs she parted her legs and just about squealed with excitement of his feathery touch.

When his fingers played over her pussy she felt an erotic thrill as he stroked her clitoral hood. When he parted her inner labia and his fingers entered her sodden vagina, it was not with the crude thrust of her previous lovers but as though he was finding every nerve ending to build her excitement.

Then his divine fingers found her clitoris. Then her pleasure burst through her loins and exploded in a shuddering orgasm. Then Sarada burst into tears of happiness and excitement and held his shoulders in a iron grip.

Before she recovered Naruto's fingers were in her vagina. At first deeply, exploring her cervix and Sarada pushed her hips up to take him deeper. Then Naruto's fingers partially withdrew and she felt a totally new form of pleasure, a totally new form of excitement as he caressed her G spot. Her orgasm came even more powerfully and left Sarada panting.

Naruto moved down between Sarada's thighs. He parted her legs wider and pushed her knees towards her breasts. Her most intimate femininity was open and willingly available to him. He kissed and licked up her inner thighs, on that wonderful soft flesh between her thighs and her labia, her pubic mound, her clitoral hood, her outer labia which were now drenched with her feminine juices. Down and lingeringly over her perineum, down to her anus.

This was a new world for Sarada. She had talked about this with her friends and had been repulsed. Now she delighted in his exploration.

When Naruto's lips sucked Sarada's clitoris, the soft tender eroticism almost tormented her until he increased the pressure and her tension was released in another orgasm. Then his fingers on her G spot with his tongue on her clitoris.

At first Sarada was only vaguely aware of Naruto's finger entering her anus, but when two fingers were inside to the top knuckle, the forbidden excitement overwhelmed her. Sarada tightened her sphincter around his digits as her orgasm consumed her from her pubic mound, her clitoris, her G spot, to the depths of her vagina and the depths of her bowel.

They lay side by side. Sarada's body was covered in perspiration and reflected the glow of the flames as Naruto surveyed her beauty. Sarada ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Oh you beautiful man. Skipper Naruto, you may have saved us from a shipwreck, but I think I need to be saved from you."

They giggled and laughed and sipped wine. Then it struck Sarada.

"Naruto, I've had all those wonderful orgasms and you haven't even had one."

Naruto nuzzled her ear.

"You can say it now," he whispered.

"Say what?"

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 7

* * *

 _Naruto nuzzled her ear._

 _"You can say it now," he whispered._

 _"Say what?"_

"What you said before."

"Oh yes I remember. Please, please, fuck me now skipper."

The nerves in Sarada's vagina were still aroused making his entry an exquisite delight. But what thrilled Sarada almost as much was the beautiful feel of this beautiful man's beautiful hardness and masculinity deep inside her. She thrust her hips, she squeezed with her vaginal muscles, she wrapped her thighs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto was so aroused by the foreplay, by Sarada's beauty, by her desire for him, by the feel of her soft, warm, wet vagina that he had to use an iron will not to come too soon. But fortunately Sarada was almost completely aroused before his entry so that when his penis focused on her G spot her orgasm came so quickly it took Sarada by surprise.

Her groans of orgasmic joy were accompanied by groans of pleasure as she felt him stiffen, heard him grunt, felt him plunge onto her cervix and knew his semen was spraying into her feminine depths.

They lay like that for ten minutes, saying little, then separated and sipped some wine.

"Appetizers anyone," called Sakura as she came from the cabin.

Sarada reached for her dress, but Naruto extended a restraining hand and he made no effort to dress himself. Sakura brought out a plate of smoked salmon with sour cream and caviar on strips of wholemeal bread.

Sakura looked at the two naked bodies. She saw Naruto's flaccid penis, his slim torso with its lean hard musculature. She looked at Sarada and saw the orgasmic flush in her daughter's cheeks.

"Won't you be getting cold without any clothes, Sarada?"

"I'm lovely and warm and anyway Skipper Naruto won't let me get dressed."

"I'm feeling a little overdressed with you two like that."

So Naruto again eased off Sakura's shoulder straps and lifted her dress so that it hid nothing, But Sakura decided that it would be better if she took off the dress completely.

The three sat by the fire nibbling their salmon. They sat cross legged. Sarada was completely relaxed about her pussy being in full view of Naruto. Sakura felt less comfortable, particularly as Naruto made no attempts to disguise his gazes at her shaven pussy. Once he looked up from it and then smiled at her.

Sakura felt the urge to close her knees, but fought it and in fact spread her legs far wider. Naruto's smile widened.

Sarada had watched this interchange and had watched Naruto's tumescence fully recover.

"Time for me to prepare the entree, I think."

She kissed Naruto and held his hand to her breast and as she kissed her mother she whispered, "You are a very lucky lady."

As she had said to Naruto earlier, Sakura was hesitant. It wasn't that she didn't want Naruto. She liked him, she loved his body and she hadn't had good sex in years.

First she was worried about her age. She was within a few years of being twice as old as he. She had no reason to worry. She had a classical bone structure, perfect complexion, slimness, years with a personal trainer and the good luck to have the genes which kept her breasts firm and pointed high.

Naruto sensed that despite her brazen-ness, despite her earlier confidence Sakura needed reassurance.

"Sakura, you are so beautiful. What is the most beautiful part of you I wonder?"

"Is it these eyes?" A kiss to her eyelids.

"Your beautiful, aristocratic face?" A shower of light kisses.

"Possibly these soft full lips." A lingering kiss.

And so he covered her all her body with praise and kisses.

"This slim nose, maybe?"

"These smooth cheeks?"

"This slender neck?"

All over her body. Sakura's upper arms, her armpits, wrists, hands, breasts, aureoles, nipples, belly, navel, pubic mound, labia, thighs, knees, calves and feet.

Sakura started by giggling at the humor, but her body relaxed, responded and rejoiced as Naruto explored and questioned.

Sakura had also worried that she might not have the right responses, that her sexuality was inadequate.

But these concerns vanished as Naruto's fingers traced over her inner thighs, causing a beautiful sensation to shiver through to her vagina. His fingers played her pussy like a Mozart sonata and her orgasm came in a crescendo. Like her daughter, Sakura experienced his wonderful mouth on her clitoris and like her daughter Sakura's body was swamped in the joy of multiple orgasms..

By the time Naruto's rampant cock spread the pink folds of her inner labia, Sakura was in a state of ecstatic bliss and she moaned in uninhibited delight with her last orgasm.

Naruto propped her shoulders and head on some cushions and knelt astride Sakura's chest. She bent forward and eagerly took his cock into her mouth, into her throat and sucked and licked urgently.

Naruto withdrew so that his orgasm squirted over her aristocratic face before Sakura sucked the last of his juices from his penis.

Side by side they lay, gazing into each other's face. Naruto's fingers gently rubbed his semen into Sakura's face and both enjoyed the intimate, cloying smell.

They threw more wood on the fire and Sarada brought out the entree - a fresh Caesar salad.

Naruto gave a skipper's command that both women must keep their knees at least 18 inches apart.

This was accepted with enthusiasm and without question and as time went by, both Sarada and her mother enjoyed the brazen sexuality of their femininity and kept their knees wider. They relished Naruto's open admiration and they marveled how this strange set of circumstances had resulted in their being on this remote beach with this extraordinary young man.

Sakura went inside to prepare her main course and Sarada offered her body as her main course. After the delight of Naruto's earlier oral sex with her she wanted to return the favor.

Sarada pushed hard and didn't mind the discomfort in her throat, didn't mind that she gagged. She was totally focused on the delight of having his rigid cock in her mouth and on the delight in giving him pleasure.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 8

* * *

Then Naruto asked her to kneel on the blanket with her shoulders flat on the ground. She pushed her stomach towards the earth which meant that her buttocks were pointed almost to the sky. She parted her legs, thrilled that she was in this submissive position with her genitals open to Naruto to do with as he wished.

Naruto grasped her hips strongly and thrust his penis into her vagina and pounded vigorously. In this position his penis penetrated even deeper and the pressure on her G spot was even greater.

Their sex wasn't gentle. It was primeval, basic, unrestrained physicality. Sarada's role was to push herself backwards to get Naruto deeper into her and to cry out loudly as her orgasm surged. She didn't think that life could offer more. But she was wrong. Naruto pushed two saliva covered fingers into her anus.

The initial entry was abrupt and might have hurt had Sarada not been so excited. When those fingers were fully inserted, with their own lovely feeling on her rectum wall, increasing the pressure of Naruto's cock on her vaginal nerves Sarada surrendered completely to her most primitive, animal instincts and became a sexual beast and howled in delight.

Naruto withdrew from her vagina and easily thrust his penis into Sarada's dilated anus and her ecstasy took a different dimension. Her bowel felt gorgeously full with his manliness, the feeling of his cock rubbing against her smooth bowel walls, the indirect pleasure to her vagina from the pressure. When Naruto moved his fingers to Sarada's clitoris her world contracted so that she was only aware of her flesh from her pubic mound to her anus and Naruto's magical, ravishing cock.

Her orgasmic wail was even louder.

Later Naruto told her that it was just as well the bay was deserted or someone would have called the police to say there was a pack of wolves on the loose.

Sakura's main course of baked salmon was superb. Sakura had certainly not watched Sarada and Naruto together, but couldn't avoid hearing Sarada's excited wails.

When Sarada went to the bathroom Sakura asked Naruto, "Skipper, did you see the movie, 'When Harry met Sally?'"

"Yes."

"And do you remember when Meg Ryan faked an orgasm in the restaurant."

"Yes."

"And when a waitress asked a dear old lady what she wanted to eat, the lady pointed at Meg Ryan and said, whatever she's having."

"That was a great scene."

"Skipper, may I place my order for desert?"

"This is most irregular I'm the skipper and I decide. But," Naruto laughed, "Because you have such a beautiful nose, I will agree."

"Skipper, for desert, could I please have what Sarada just had. Whatever it was."

But Sakura's introduction was different from Sarada's. She had little of her daughter's impetuosity, she had an intellectual aversion to anal sex and a sphincter muscle which refused to yield. Nonetheless she was determined that a new part of her life was starting. After her now usual multiple orgasms from Naruto's tongue and penis in her vagina, she lay facing him with her knees high around his waist.

Naruto was ever so slow in forcing his well oiled penis inside, but it still hurt.

"Do you want to go on Sakura?"

"Yes please skipper," and she regained her composure and forced her rectum to become used to this overfull sensation. When he was fully inside she felt uncomfortable, but not sore, not sexually aroused but emotionally happy that she was doing this with the man who had saved her life and she was liking more and more.

Naruto's thrusts were ever so slow and ever so tender. Gradually Sakura's rectum walls expanded and she stopped feeling uncomfortable.

She didn't orgasm but felt an emotional thrill as Naruto ejaculated deep in her bowel. She clung to him and sobbed a little.

Sobbed for her wasted sexual years, sobbed for the joy she felt now, sobbed with pleasure at her new found sexuality.

The three walked arm in arm and naked along the beach.

"May I ask you ladies a question?"

"Whatever you like, Skipper Naruto."

"Just about as soon as I came on board, I knew you wanted to have sex. But you don't strike me as the type of women who just casually bonk."

"You're right. We're not. But we had to honor our promise to you."

"What promise? I didn't hear any promise."

"When we were waving at you, we were terrified you were going to ignore us. So we yelled at you saying that you could do whatever you liked with us for a week if you rescued us," said Sakura.

"And immediately you turned and came to us. Surely you heard?" said Sarada.

"I couldn't hear a thing over the noise of my engine."

Sarada and Sakura looked at each other.

"Oh dear Mum, we've put ourselves through this sexual abuse for nothing."

"And he thought we were interested in him, just for his body. What an ego." Naruto could hear the giggles starting.

"And we threw those expensive thongs overboard for no reason." More giggles.

"And we've had all these orgasms when we could have been spending the night paying final respects to the old Sea Dog and remembering Daddy." The laughter broke out.

"What do we do now?"

"Well a promise is a promise I suppose darling daughter. However unattractive the implications." Sakura stroked Naruto's cock.

They all walked on in silence.

"Can I be absolutely clear on this? You will do anything I want for a week?" said Naruto.

"We have no choice, we promised," said Sarada.

"Anything you want for a week. Aren't you pleased?" Sakura whispered and returned her hand to his cock.

"I most certainly am. 'Queen of the Waves' needs a good coat of paint and so does my cabin."

Sakura's gentle touch on Naruto's penis changed to a cruel twist.

* * *

The coastguard arrived very early the next morning. The commanding officer took charge.

"We've got to be sure that the old Sea Dog is dead, not just constipated."

He stuck a needle into the corpse 10 times, then held a mirror to its mouth.

"Dead," he pronounced to his crew who were watching in awe at their commander's forensic skills.

"As dead as the snapper I ate last night."

Sakura's mind and body overcame their reluctance towards anal sex after two days. Her ecstatic wails matched her daughter's as she knelt, shoulders down on the blanket, holding her buttocks apart to help Naruto's rampant erection drive deeper into her bowel...

"Queen of the Waves" was transformed by the women from an ugly duckling to a graceful swan. Sarada and Sakura took an almost parental pride in her when they had finished. (A/N : Next chapters will tell you more about it in detail.)

Sasuke, Sakura's former husband lived in happiness with his increasingly fat secretary. Life seemed to be blissfully stress-free without Sakura and Sarada.

The old Sea Dog's first week in heaven was tinged with sadness.

He looked down on Naruto ravishing Sakura and Sarada and pondered on what might have been. Then St Peter introduced him to three heavenly mermaids and told him that no-one died of a heart attack in heaven.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]  
**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.

Read my other stories too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 9

* * *

The engine noise from the coastguard launch woke Naruto. Recollections of his vivid dream lingered in his still drowsy mind.

"God that was so sexy. Two beautiful women and four great bonks," he smiled.

Then he realized that there were two warm bodies cuddled into him and that it hadn't been a dream. Sakura was asleep and facing him, her arms around his neck and Sarada, in a spoon position behind him had her right hand clasped around his penis. As his mind became alert, so did his penis and it shot up to a hard erection.

He gently prised Sarada's hand away, but this woke her.

"Mum, are you awake?" mumbled Sarada. "I've had a terrible nightmare."

"Mmmmm." Sakura, her mother, stirred…

"In my nightmare a crude and uncouth sailor molested me and fucked me time and time again."

"I had the same nightmare. He fucked me in my vagina twice, in my mouth twice and even up my ass."

"Up your ass, for heaven's sake. What made you dream about that? The same thing happened in my nightmare."

The giggles started.

"There's a lesson in our nightmares, Sarada. Never get close to a crude and uncouth sailor."

Naruto felt their bodies rock with laughter. He sighed inwardly and waited patiently. Sakura opened her eyes and looked into his face with mock surprise.

"Aaaah! It's a crude and uncouth sailor." She kissed him tenderly. "Did you have a good night's sleep Skipper Naruto?"

"A great night's sleep, thanks Sakura. I dreamed that two women wanted me to rescue them. But I ignored them, caught a fabulous fighting tuna, had a great meal and nice quiet night by myself. My nightmare has started now I'm awake and have seen that the two of you really are here."

Naruto bent down and nibbled Sakura's left nipple. She held his face there until he responded to Sarada's urgent tap on his back. He rolled over and nibbled Sarada's right nipple. She wriggled into him and felt his erection.

"Our skipper's mast seems to be in ship-shape condition." She squeezed it harder than Naruto would have suggested.

Naruto climbed out of bed. "That's the coastguard. Get yourselves decent, if you know what that word means, because they'll want you to make a statement."

He watched them as they rose. Although he had spent almost 12 hours with them naked he was still awestruck by their bodies.

Sarada was almost a clone of her mother. 18 years old and already tall, only an inch short of Sakura's statuesque 5 feet 10. A similar bone structure, although her face was softer with her youth. Sarada's usual expression was innocent enthusiasm. When Naruto had first met Sakura she had greeted him with an arrogant stare, but now she looked at him with a twinkling and challenging smile.

"Are you going to spend the whole week ogling us, you pervert?" she asked.

"That and other things." Naruto caressed her bottom as she stood, still naked, brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

Both women had the same thick and wavy long hair and Sarada always let hers flow freely to her shoulders. Sakura was clipping hers back tightly from her face, highlighting her classical bone structure.

The biggest difference was their breasts. Sarada's were larger, Cs, and more uplifted, as would be expected with a daughter and her aureoles were larger. Initially Sakura had felt self conscious with Naruto about her B cup breasts and that they didn't extend at the same high angle as her daughter's.

"Skipper, I'm sorry they are not as beautiful as Sarada's."

Naruto had frowned. "I'm the skipper and I decide which breasts are beautiful and which aren't. And yours, Sakura, are exquisitely beautiful. Beautiful breasts come in different shapes and sizes. Sarada's are like Venus de Milo. Yours are like Botticelli's Venus."

Sakura had checked on the Internet later and felt far better and also very flattered by Naruto's comparison. 40 years old, she had been blessed with youthful genes.

Below their breasts the two women were almost identical. Flat stomachs, slim waists and hips and long, long shapely legs. Their Brazilians left their pussies openly displayed and Naruto reflected on the ecstasies he had enjoyed there the night before.

"You had better stop staring at us or the coastguard will think you've got your fishing rod in your shorts," Sarada said sternly.

* * *

The coastguard took Naruto and Sakura and Sarada to the large cabin cruiser which the women had chartered the day before.

"Can you tell us what happened madam?" the Commanding Officer asked, unable to keep his gaze from the cleavage of Sakura's low cut sun-dress.

He found her quite intimidating. Very tall, very slim, high angular cheek bones and a haughty expression. An aristocratic looking beauty with an aristocratic disposition. He couldn't work out how someone as youthful looking could have a daughter even half Sarada's age

"My daughter and I chartered this cabin cruiser. We wanted to get away for a couple of days to recover from the trauma of me telling my husband to piss off."

"He was having an affair with his fat secretary," explained Sarada.

Sakura went on. "After two hours the charter skipper went to the toilet. Half an hour went by so we went to check. He was sitting there stone dead."

Sarada took up the story. "We couldn't work the radio, our cell-phones were out of range so we tried to sail back."

The Commanding Officer did some mental arithmetic."But you went in the wrong direction. You were heading to South America."

Sakura stared at him frostily."I'm sure you are right. It just so happens that Sarada and I have better things to do than study navigation."

"Then we saw Skipper Naruto's boat. The only one we had seen for hours," said Sarada.

"It was the scruffiest looking boat we have have ever seen. A tub. If we hadn't been so desperate we would have ignored it." Sakura pointed to "Queen of the Waves", Naruto's elderly, small and dilapidated craft. The Commanding Officer agreed with her assessment.

Naruto interjected. "I sacrificed a great chance to catch a tuna. As soon as I arrived, all she did was abuse my "Queen of the Waves. She keeps on calling it a tub."

"And he couldn't work the radio. And the one on his tub didn't work." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto ignored her comment. "I checked that the charter skipper was dead."

The Commanding Officer went bravely to the toilet. The slightly bloated remains of the charter skipper were still sitting there. Very obviously dead.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

 **** The total story viewers for this story reached 20000 mark today on January 20, 2016. Thank you for your amazing support.**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 10

* * *

He looked at Sakura and Sarada.

"You've been lucky. These are dangerous seas and there aren't many boats this far out. If Naruto hadn't been here you would be shark food by now. You should be very grateful."

"We are and we are going to show it. We're staying here for a week to paint "Queen of the Waves," beamed Sarada.

"What did you do next?" asked the Commanding Officer.

"We came here of course. Naruto has a cabin here." Sakura fixed him with a steely glare.

There was a long silence as the Commanding Officer wrote some notes.

Sakura continued glaring at him, Sarada smiled innocently and Naruto gazed at the horizon. None felt that the Commanding Officer's need to know that on the trip to cabin Sakura and Sarada had seduced Naruto. He hadn't resisted very much. In fact he hadn't resisted at all. And in four hours of bliss in front of a bonfire on the beach, he had received part payment of his reward..

They stood on the beach and waved goodbye to the coastguard then sat on the lawn in front of the cabin and drank tea. The sun was already warm and it was a windless day. Sakura and Sarada each had an arm around Naruto's shoulders as they took in the marvelous view of the wide sweep of the bay. There were only four other cabins on the remote island, all owned by holiday makers and all empty at this time. They had the island to themselves.

"What are your orders for today, Skipper?" asked Sarada pecking his cheek.

"We have to wait until high tide this afternoon to get "Queen of the Waves" out of the water to paint her. I'll show you some of the island and we'll get our dinner."

Sakura and Sarada each held one of Naruto's hands as they walked along the long beach. The gentle waves lapped the shore, seabirds swirled in the sky and the sun glinted on the water. Both women were silent as they thought about their situation.

The previous day, when Naruto had finally turned his boat towards them, Sakura's first reaction was an overwhelming sense of relief. She and Sarada had become increasingly scared as they knew they were lost, that their fuel was running low and it was starting to get dark. She had been relieved and grateful when Naruto had climbed onto their boat to save them and even though he was little more than half her age, he was very attractive.

It had started off as a game between her and Sarada as each had increased the sexual innuendo. When she had first kissed him, then felt the thrill of his tongue in her mouth and then had pushed her breasts against his body she had become excited.

She had married when she was very young and sexually inexperienced. Her sex life with her husband had never been exciting and for as long as she could remember it had consisted of a monthly two minute rutting during which she thought about the next day's shopping.

 _"Why not? It's not everyday you get rescued,"_ she had thought. _"I'm 40 and have never done anything like this before. I've just split from my useless husband. And Naruto's gorgeous."_

From Naruto's first touches of her on the blanket on the beach all her inhibitions had left and sexual urges she didn't know she had, had taken over. Naruto had exquisitely pleasured all her body with his fingers, lips and tongue, had brought her to a stream of orgasms with his oral sex and she had squealed with joy when his rock hard cock had plunged into the depths of her sodden vagina.

Now, as she walked and remembered, she squeezed Naruto's hand, then raised it to her lips and kissed it.  
"I hope you are happy with us being here with you Skipper."

Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled and kissed her. Then he frowned. "I won't be happy until you have finished painting my boat"

Sarada's thoughts were less complicated. Like her mother she had been terrified, but from the moment she had first seen Naruto she had had no reservations. And the sex had been like nothing she had even imagined before.

As Sarada walked she supposed that it was a bit strange that she and her mother were sharing Naruto. But as well as being mother and daughter, they were each other's best friends and this was an adventure they were sharing. And she loved seeing her mother so excited and happy. She glanced across and saw her mother's contented face and she saw Naruto gazing at the seagulls. Happiness washed over her.

They climbed over the headland at the end of the bay and there was another long walk along another beach. The next headland was even higher. At the summit Naruto took Sarada and Sakura to the cliff's edge. Only 20 meters away and five meters below was the large flat top of a huge pillar of rock which rose vertically from the crashing sea.

There were hundreds of nesting gannets, magnificent large white seabirds, with black wing tips and yellow heads. Sakura and Sarada watched as some parents fed their black, fluff covered chicks. They saw some of the gannets scramble awkwardly to the cliff's edge then launch themselves gracefully into the sky.

"We're in luck," said Naruto. The two women looked to where his binoculars were pointing. Naruto passed the binoculars to Sakura and stood behind her to direct her gaze.

Sakura saw dozens of gannets circling in the sky. Then randomly, from the height of around 30 meters, the seabirds tucked their wings tight to their bodies and dived straight down into the water, like arrows.

"They're mad," said Sakura passing the binoculars to Sarada.

"They hit the water at about 100 kilometers an hour," said Naruto.

More gannets flew from the rock pillar and soon there were so many splashes in the sea it looked as though machine-gun was being fired into the water. Sakura and Sarada watched in fascination for half an hour, then abruptly the show was over.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.

* * *

There is a poll in profile about the female characters of Naruto series. Please put your vote.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 11

* * *

They walked around another headland then were on a beach on the ocean side of the island. Large breakers rolled to the shore. All three took off their clothes and body-surfed for an hour in the warm and powerful waves. It was the first time Sakura and Sarada had swum naked in the surf and they loved the feeling as the water washed across their bodies and bubbled across their genitals.

They went snorkeling in a protected rocky cove and explored a small marine wonderland. Dozens of fish glided fearlessly around them. Naruto dived to the bottom and the women saw him feel under a rock and bring out a flapping lobster. Then to another hole and another lobster.

"Skipper, we love lobster. You're so clever," exclaimed Sakura.

"Not really. In three days time there will be two more there. In the season it's like a fish shop except that I don't pay."

They sat side by side drying in the sun. Naruto's gazed at the two naked bodies beside him and gently brushed Sakura's inner thigh, then Sarada's.

"What are you thinking Skipper Naruto?" asked Sarada.

"I'm wondering when I will wake from this dream."

"So are we." Sakura sighed.

* * *

Back at the cabin they shared the shower. The women were careful to clean all the sand from their bodies and then meticulously made sure that Naruto's cock was sand free. This resulted in it's standing to attention. Sakura and Sarada watched with interest.

"And what are you thinking now Skipper Naruto?" asked Sarada.

"I'm wondering how I decide which of you to bonk first."

"We can decide that if you like. And I think my Mum would quite like it if you fucked her now."

Sakura guided Naruto's hand to her pussy.

"I'm going to read a book under the tree," said Sarada. She kissed her mother, then Naruto.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and raised her arms. Naruto smiled at Sakura and carried her into the bedroom. Their kissing was long and passionate and their touching was delicate, intimate and arousing. Naruto gently caressed the insides of Sakura's thighs and outer labia. Sakura moved to open herself more to him and gently stroked his balls, his shaft and his knob.

When Sakura was on her knees with her shoulders on the sheets the delicacy and intimacy were replaced by unrestrained and physical fucking. Naruto held her hips as he pounded her vagina from behind. Sakura buried her face in the pillow and gurgled and pushed her buttocks to take him deeper, feeling his knob pound into her cervix as her orgasm surged.

"Aaaaaaaah Uhuhuh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

Sakura lay panting with her loins still quivering and her pussy still twitching and tingling. She stroked Naruto's hair.

"You haven't come Skipper."

Naruto guided her so that she was lying on her back with her buttocks just off the edge of the bed. He knelt in front of her and put his hands under her thighs, raising them towards her chest and spreading them.

Sakura had a moment of confusion and anxiety. A day ago she hadn't met Naruto. Until a day ago she had always had sex under sheets. A day ago she wouldn't have even considered anal sex.

Now here she was her legs apart, her vulva and anus as openly exposed as possible and about to have a cock in her ass. Last night it had hurt a little at the start and had been quite uncomfortable for some time.

Naruto noticed her small frown. "Only if you want to Sakura."

Her resolution returned. After all the orgasms and delights she had just had, she was his for whatever he wanted. And she was determined to explore her new found sexuality. Her body was flexible from all her yoga classes so she spread her knees even wider and brought her legs so far back that the sides of her thighs were touching the sheets.

She smiled. "Come on Skipper, make my day."

Naruto looked at her splayed torso, her vagina was still dilated and pink and glistening from their sex, her brown anus beckoned, those beautiful thighs and breasts and now that tranquil smile. As his oiled knob nudged her anus Sakura reached out her right hand to hold his left.

There was no pain this time as his knob penetrated her anal ring. His fingers had dilated her before and her sphincter was more relaxed. Sakura saw the look of ecstasy on Naruto's face and squeezed her anus.

Ever so gently Naruto probed, only advancing half an inch each time and only after he could feel that Sakura was comfortable. He frequently withdrew completely adding more oil and each time his knob reentered without resistance. He noticed Sakura's haunches starting to move in time with his rhythm and he could see her relaxed face and tranquil smile.

Sakura's body was starting to take control. She was loving the feel of Naruto's cock against her smooth rectum walls. She writhed her hips to get more of the exquisite pressure. She loved the full feeling and started to push her buttocks towards Naruto.

Naruto could feel her reaction and could feel how her bowel was relaxing. He thrust in deeper and harder and his finger rubbed her clitoris. Sakura squeezed his other hand.

"Oh Skipper that's lovely," she sighed.

Her hips were now more demanding, thrusting herself along his rod. That was the end of Naruto's restraint and he plunged in so deeply that his loins banged against Sakura's buttocks. His cock tingled with delight and he sighed.

Sakura's breath came in pants and she alternated between little grunts and squeals. She was totally under the control of the gorgeous feelings in her bowel.

"Aaahuhuh aaahuh eeeeeeee aaaahu huh huh eeeeeeeeeeeee."

Her hips started to rotate in irregular circles. In a languid rhythm she thrust her ass forward to get Naruto's cock more deeply inside. She could feel herself tantalizingly on the brink. Then her rectum was overwhelmed by a sunburst of ecstasy, her hips and torso went into uncontrollable convulsions and her breasts bounced.

"Aaaaaa huh huh aaaaaaaa huhuhuh huh eeeeeeee aaaahu huh huh eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Sakura smiled a dreamy smile and squeezed his cock again.

"Was there an earthquake?"

"Perhaps a nuclear bomb."

"Oh my God that was so wonderful." Then she felt his rigid cock inside her.

"Skipper, you are so naughty. You still haven't come."

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 12

* * *

 _"Skipper, you are so naughty. You still haven't come."_

Sakura knelt and kissed his penis, licked his penis and sucked his penis and cupped his balls with her fingers. Naruto felt his loins tightening; felt the surge sweep through his loins, through his shaft and knob and into her throat.

At high tide they rowed out to "Queen of the Waves" and brought her to the beach. Naruto worked his boat onto a trailer and, with an old tractor, pulled it up from the beach to a grassy patch of land...

"First part is the worst part. Sandpapering down the paint."

Sakura and Sarada looked at the daunting task.

"Come on Sarada. This tub is going to take us home in a few days. I'd prefer to set fire to my hair than be seen in it looking like this."

Naruto gave them some old clothes and the three worked hard in the hot sun for four hours. He was impressed how hard they worked, how meticulously they worked and, even more, how they worked without complaint.

After they had washed it was Sakura's turn to say that she was going outside to read a book.

Sarada took control of her sex with Naruto. She pushed him onto his back and then slowly pleasured his body with her fingers and lips and tongue. Kneeling over him, she traced her nipples over his torso and face. She covered her breasts with saliva and brought him to a peak of excitement by massaging his erection between them.

Then she knelt astride him, facing his feet, her pussy inches from his and took his rod deep into her throat. She refused to let him lick her pussy so Naruto enjoyed the gorgeous close up view of vulva and the aroma of her sexual juices as she licked and sucked and swallowed.

She changed position, kneeling to face him as she lowered herself and inserted his now frantic cock so far inside that it pushed hard into her cervix. Watching his face and seeing his excitement, she bounced up and down faster and faster and clenching her vaginal muscles. Sarada timed things to perfection and Naruto exploded inside her as her own orgasm shivered through her.

* * *

Naruto lived in solitude partly because he was quite a solitary person but mainly to write his book. This was a mission he was determined to complete. He earned a reasonable living as a contract computer programmer working via the Internet.

Sakura was journalist and asked if she could read what he had written so far. Naruto agreed as he had only one more chapter to write before he sent his manuscript to a publisher.

Sarada had studied computers at school and was going to start a college course in programming. She was happy to read programming books from Naruto's library and try things on one of his computers.

The early evening was spent studiously: Naruto writing his book, Sarada studying and Sakura curled up in an arm chair, reading. The only sounds were Coldplay singing quietly in the background and Sakura's chortles at Naruto's humorous writing.

After two hours Naruto cooked the lobsters with fresh vegetables from his garden. It was becoming cooler so he lit a log fire. Sakura opened a bottle of wine and Sarada hunted through Naruto's cupboards and found two candles. Sakura replaced Coldplay with Queen which caused Sarada and Naruto to roll their eyes at each other.

In the flickering light from the log fire and candles, the wine was superb, the food was delicious and the conversation and laughter flowed. Sakura had enjoyed Naruto's book and asked him about it, both the women talked about how beautiful the island was. They were feeling content and relaxed in a way neither could remember. They had enjoyed the hard work on "Queen of the Waves" and were committed to completing it, they loved the island, Naruto was stimulating company. And the sex..

After dinner Sarada put on Mon Def very loud and they took off their clothes and danced in front of the fire.  
After two hours of erotic and arousing dancing Sakura made her excuses. She had told Sarada about her anal earthquake Sarada insisted on the same. This time it was on Naruto's table as Sarada pulled her knees almost to her armpits.

* * *

Later Sakura lay on Naruto, loving the feeling of his deep penetration, her hair hanging down beside his face creating their own private erotic cocoon. She looked into his eyes and felt blissfully happy. She started to say something, but changed her mind and kissed him. A few minutes later she felt a surge of emotion when she heard him groan and felt him stiffen and thrust as his ejaculation burst deep inside her.

Later, as she was lying behind him in bed she snuggled herself hard against his back and put her arms around him in a tight bear hug. When she heard him quietly snoring she kissed his back and whispered, "Goodnight darling skipper."

* * *

The days developed into a pattern. Each morning they repeated the walk, watched the gannets, surfed the waves and caught lobsters or fish. Eight hours solid work on "Queen of the Waves" and evenings full of companionship, laughter and sex. Sex which became more uninhibited, more tender and more delightful. The three were often naked and the women often touched Naruto tenderly and he fondled their bodies.

Boundaries were agreed without discussion. Penetration and orgasms were private. There was never a threesome. Usually it was one of the women who was the prompt by leaving the other two together. But sometimes the sight of a breast or a curved buttock, sometimes just a shared smile and Naruto would take the hand of whoever was closest and Sakura and Sarada never objected.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter & **please Review, in the last 4 chapters I didn't get much reviews. At least tell me if you like it or not.**

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 13

* * *

They enjoyed each other's company more and more. Sakura offered to proof-read Naruto's book and they spent many hours discussing characters and plot development, each appreciating the other's feel for words and language. Sarada studied hard on her computer programming and she and Naruto often worked together.

The ocean provided lobsters and fish and Naruto's garden provided fresh vegetables and fruit. Sakura did arrange for her supermarket to send some provisions on the weekly ferry service as she felt they should be making some contribution and she didn't want to run out of wine.

These were the richest days of the women's lives. The sex was perfect, the three way company so much fun and so stimulating and even when they were each silently reading or writing, both Sarada and Sakura sometimes looked around the room and felt contented and fulfilled.

On the third evening Sarada lay in the classic missionary position feeling Naruto's cock deep inside her, filling her pussy.

"Oh God, I love your cock so much." Then she grabbed his ears to pull his head back so that she could look into his eyes. "And I love you so much."

Naruto stopped his thrusting and looked down at her. "I don't think you should be saying things like that Sarada."

She was puzzled as his smile was so tender. "Didn't you like hearing me say that?"

"I loved hearing you say that."

"Then why shouldn't I? I meant it."

"Crew, you're talking too much."

He resumed his thrusting and soon Sarada was incapable of saying anything as the pulsating surges took over her loins.

Afterwards as she traced her fingertips over his flaccid cock she said, "Anyway, I do love you."

"Hush, crew," he murmured in her ear and hugged her tightly.

Later that night Sakura followed her usual routine of kissing Naruto when he was asleep and whispering "Goodnight darling Skipper."

She was surprised when his hand reached over to squeeze her buttock. "Goodnight darling Sakura."

"Did you mean that Skipper?"

"No, it was just your hand on my cock which made me say it."

"Will you say it to me if I put my hand there?" asked Sarada moving her hand.

"Sleep tight darling Sarada." Naruto kissed her nose.

Sarada and Sakura became completely unreserved in their expressions of love and "Skipper" became "darling Skipper." Naruto was less open but each night in bed when they put their hands on his cock he whispered, "Goodnight darling Sakura. Sleep tight darling Sarada."

* * *

By the end of the sixth day their work on "Queen of the Waves" was complete. They proudly gazed at her and Sakura resolved that she would never describe the boat as a "tub" again. But underlying their happiness was sadness. The next day would be their last full day together.

* * *

Sarada and Sakura sat on the beach watching as the sun went down.

"Mum, I don't want this to end."

"I know, I feel the same."

"I love him so much. I've loved every minute all three of us have had together."

"It's the same for me," Sakura sighed. "But we just can't stay here Sarada. You've got your college course starting and my boss is already grumbling about me being away. How long would this strange threesome last? God knows what my friends are saying already. And lovely as this island is, both of us are city people."

Sarada looked into the distance with tears in her eyes. "Couldn't we ask him to stay with us in town?"

"I've said to him that he can stay with us whenever he likes. He's never answered directly. He's a solitary sort of person. He's got his life here where he feels comfortable and he's totally focused on his writing.

"And he's not into material things at all. He's got all he needs here. He doesn't need a flash car or any of the boys' toys. He knows we're rich. It doesn't matter out here, but I wonder how he will feel when he sees our house and cars."

"Well, what can we do?"

"I'll repeat the offer for him to stay with us when he feels like it. But I don't think he'll say anything."

"What about us coming out here for weekends?"

"Well, darling daughter, it's up to him to invite us."

"Perhaps it will turn out to be just one week in paradise which we will remember for the rest of our lives."

"Perhaps it will."

* * *

The next day they took "Queen of the Waves" out onto the ocean. Sakura and Sarada loved the motion of the boat on the big ocean swells, loved the feeling that they had the world to themselves and feeling the sea breeze in their faces. As they left the bay a pod of dolphins came and surfed on the bow wave. Naruto stopped the boat and the women took off their clothes and joined the dolphins. They circled and dived and leaped out of the water around them, never coming close enough to touch.

Sarada was the lucky one when the tuna hit the trailing lure. The power of the strike took her by surprise and it took her an hour to bring it in.

"There you are Skipper. Your fighting tuna at last. Perhaps it wasn't so bad rescuing us after all. You've got your fish and you've had your boat painted," said Sakura.

"And you've had us whenever you've wanted," Sarada licked his ear.

Naruto grinned at her, was about to reply but stopped. The women saw his eyes start to glaze before he turned away.

They barbecued thick tuna steaks over the bonfire as they drank wine. Their last night's lovemaking was that, each of the women in turn, their legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, kissing him passionately, both slowing things down so they could extend this last intimate moment as long as possible.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **Many many thanks to you guys & girls who reviewed & follow/favorite and who read this story. I really appreciate it.** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 14

* * *

The conversation on the return voyage was stilted: Sarada's course, Sakura's job and Naruto's next book. They all expressed polite interest, but all three felt they should be discussing something else: them.

After three long and awkward hours they reached the port.

"Skipper Naruto, you've saved our lives and given us a week in paradise."

He hugged them both tightly. The women looked up and saw tears in his eyes and both clung to him.

"Look after yourself darling Skipper," whispered Sarada.

"You too."

"Anytime you want to stay with us when you're in town, just call."

"Sure."

"And be sure to email me the last chapter. I can't wait to see what happens."

"Sure."

Two final tight embraces and Naruto watched them walk away. He took "Queen of the Waves" to some marine engineers for some work, then bought a coffee and thought.

Already there was an emptiness deep in his stomach. For much of the last two days he had been thinking. Would Sakura and Sarada finish their week of excitement, go back to their city lives and forget him? Could they somehow continue the three way relationship? What about the distance?

"I can't go into town and I wouldn't fit into their lifestyle anyway. I've been the happiest I've been in my life on the island. And I want to finish my book."

He thought about phoning Shion, a girl who was always happy to share her bed with him, but immediately dismissed the thought. He collected his boat from the engineers and had a long and lonely trip to the island. He looked around his cabin. There wasn't any sign that Sakura and Sarada had ever been there until he checked his razor and again found they hadn't cleaned it since their last pussy trims.

He went to his computer. There was an email :

 _"Our darling skipper_

 _We will never forget our enchanted week with you. We will remember it for the rest of our lives. Lives we only have because of you._

 _All our love_

 _Sakura and Sarada"_

He tried to interpret it. Did they want to see him again or not? They didn't say. He opened his photo files and started to look at the dozens of picture he had of them, but it was too painful and so he went for a five kilometer swim and a walk around the island. It was dark when he returned. He grilled a tuna steak and had a desperately lonely meal. He started writing, but didn't write much.

* * *

Over the next days he gradually got his life in order. He worked on his software and book and took out "Queen of the Waves" having the luck to catch a marlin which he tagged and released. He couldn't bring himself to look at his photo files but did resist the urge to delete them. He convinced himself that it had been a week in paradise, to be treasured but impossible to repeat.

"Once they're back in town they'll pick up their high society living. I wonder how Sakura now thinks about sharing a man half her age with her daughter."

* * *

Sarada and Sakura were busy when they returned. Sarada had her new course and Sakura had to catch up on her work.

All their friends wanted to hear about the rescue and all asked the same question.

"Why did you stay there for a week?"

"We thought we were going to die. If he hadn't turned up we would have. To thank him we painted his boat."

"What was he like?"

"A bit odd. A recluse living by himself on an outer island."

"Did you and he . . you know . . do anything?"

"Certainly not," snorted Sakura with her frosty stare. "He was half my age and as I said, a bit odd."

"God no," laughed Sarada. "He was weird, a recluse, a loner. I certainly wasn't interested and he wasn't either." She felt guilty talking about Naruto like that

Sakura's friends invited her to a dinner party to celebrate her return. The dinner guests who had bought new houses talked about their new houses, those who bought new cars talked about their new cars and those who had been on holidays in exotic locations talked about exotic locations.

Sakura wondered how she had ever found these dinner parties interesting and she remembered the stimulating, laughter filled evenings on the island.

Her well-meaning friends introduced her some eligible bachelors but when she looked at them and imagined being in bed with them she had not the slightest interest. Sarada told her boyfriend that she felt it was best for both of them if they moved on.

* * *

After a two weeks Naruto received an email :

 _"Has 'Queen of the Waves' gone down with all hands? If yes, where and when is your funeral? If no please note that we're not dead either."_

He replied, _"Here's the final chapter for you to pull to bits. I'm coming into town to meet my software contractors Monday week. How about a coffee late in the afternoon?"_

He had thought long and hard before suggested the coffee. He didn't want to revive that awful loneliness after he had left them the last time. But he couldn't just walk out of their lives. And, he desperately wanted to see them again and to hear them laugh again.

A day later Sakura emailed back :

 _"Skipper, that last chapter was so, so sooooooooo good. I've proofread it and I hope you don't mind, but here are a few suggestions. I know a publisher who might be interested. Can I show your manuscript to him?_

 _Love Sakura"_

He emailed back thanking her for her great suggestions and yes, please, give it to the publisher as he didn't know how to do that.

Naruto arrived early at the cafe. In the intervening days he had decided that this would be the last time he would meet them. "Time to move on. They're from a different world and I don't want to go through what I felt the last time I said goodbye, again."

When he saw them approaching he was more determined.

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion and again a big thank you for the 14 reviews in the last chapter.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.

* * *

 **News :** I posted a new story, please read it... Although it isn't a full story. **  
**

 **The Beautiful Alien Visitor**

Naruto found a beautiful alien girl unconscious in a space-pod half a mile away from his home, the girl has a huge secret & she was send to Earth to complete a mission. Earth is in a grave danger. Naruto suddenly became a part of a great plan to save the world from the aliens who want to take over the earth… Rated 'M' for lemons and Naruto harem of Naruto-Oc-Saku-Hina-Ino-Mei-Anko.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** **Many many thanks to you guys & girls who reviewed & follow/favorite and who read this story. I really appreciate it.** **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

 **** I posted next 6 chapter together in this chapter to finish this story. There is a reason for it... To know please read the A/N at the bottom of this page. ****

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Of The Waves**

Chapter 15

* * *

 _When he saw them approaching he was more determined._

Sakura looked stunning in a business-like and professional way. She was wearing a tight black skirt which came to two inches above her knee and a long sleeved white blouse. Her hair was tightly drawn back and she had her aloof and aristocratic expression. Sarada was wearing a slightly shorter flowing skirt and a designer tank top.

They oozed confidence, wealth, high society and class. His remaining confidence drained away. They were out of his reach, from a different world. Unattainable.

Had he really made love to them all those times? Had they really flaunted themselves like that and taken him to erotic heaven with their bodies. Had they really come to wailing orgasms with his cock in their asses?

Had they really really spent a week laughing together, working together, and being so stimulated, just the three of them?  
Had they really said they loved him?

Looking at them now he couldn't imagine how it could have happened.

Sakura saw him first and her expression changed to an open smile as she waved. Sarada ran the last 20 meters and threw her body into his and kissed his lips. Sakura's hug was more chaste and her kiss was on his cheek, but she looked into his eyes with a twinkle in hers.

"You're looking well Skipper."

They brought him up to date with what had happened.

"My course is so useless. I learned more in one day with you Skipper than I have in three weeks there."

"And what have you been up to?"

"You know my life, working, writing, reading, fishing and surfing. And some of the cabins have got holiday makers in them."

"Lot's of nice girls for you to work your wonders on?" asked Sarada.

"No," said Naruto. This wasn't strictly true as there was one who liked to talk to him, but he hadn't felt the desire for anything else.

"When are you going back?"

"In half an hour."

"No you're not." exclaimed Sarada squeezing his hand. "You're not going to spend just half an hour with us and then vanish." There were tears in her eyes. "Didn't you mean the things you said to us on the island?"

"At least you could have a meal with us. We want to hear all about your next book." Sakura took his other hand. "Surely we can be friends? We don't want you to vanish from our lives, just like that."

Naruto reluctantly agreed. He had been feeling all his affection returning, but also all his doubts.

"Good," said Sakura squeezing his hand. "Now I've got an appointment so I'll see you at the restaurant in an hour."

Sarada had heard her mother talk about being friends, but that was not her intention. She had never stopped thinking about him for three weeks. And now that she was seeing him all her emotions were back. She absolutely adored him.

As they walked around the waterfront she put her arm around his waist and soon their conversation was completely relaxed.

"You were so mean not writing to us more. You must have had a girl over there."

"No, all I could do was dream about mermaids."

"I did go out with my old boyfriend once, but I couldn't bear the idea of even holding hands."

Naruto unwound completely. Sarada was so enthusiastic, so bouncy, so open and so, so beautiful. He put his arm around her shoulders.

They walked down an alleyway between some derelict warehouses. Sarada stood with her back to the entrance.

"You haven't groped me yet Skipper."

Naruto kissed her, ran his hands over her breasts and pushed his hips into hers until they heard some people in the nearby street. They wandered further into the maze of deserted alleyways until they came to a rubbish strewn dead end.

Sarada leaned against a brick wall and took off her knickers as Naruto lowered his trousers and briefs to mid thigh.  
"Hello sailor," said Sarada grasping his erection in one hand and lifting her skirt with the other.

"I think you belong in here," she giggled as she guided the knob between her pussy lips.

They both stood as Naruto thrust quickly and powerfully into the depths of her vagina and her body bounced with his urgent pounding. Three weeks with no sex, the thrill from the fear of being found, but most of all Naruto's thrill at being with Sarada meant that within half a minute a torrent of his come surged up his shaft and exploded through his knob against her cervix.

"That was quick."

"I'm sorry. It was three weeks abstinence I guess."

"Don't be sorry. I don't have to come every time. It was lovely feeling you in there. I had forgotten how beautiful it is." Sarada knelt and cleaned his penis with her lips and tongue then put some tissues in her knickers as she pulled them up.  
They stopped at the first clothing shop where she bought some new knickers and tidied herself in the rest room.

When Sakura met them at the restaurant she knew immediately what had happened.

"Sarada, you've taken off your bra."

"You know what Skipper Naruto thinks about bras."

"Skipper, you've been shagging my daughter."

"I tried to resist. But I failed."

Naruto had some difficulty assessing Sakura. She looked at him with so much affection, she laughed and joined in the conversation and from time to time she patted his arm or hand. But in other ways she seemed more distant. She didn't call him darling and her touches were always innocent and fleeting. She quickly finished her after dinner coffee and gave Sarada the car keys.

"I'm late for my charity committee meeting. You take the car, I'll get a cab."

"How rude. That's twice she's left us. She didn't tell me about any silly meeting," Sarada pouted after her mother had left.

* * *

In Sarada's bedroom Naruto made up for his premature ejaculation. He languidly massaged aromatic body oil over every inch of her body sending shivers of excitement from wherever his hands were to her vagina. He licked and sucked her nipples until they stood up hard, he licked and sucked her clitoris until she came in a stream of groaning climaxes.

Sarada knew the position she wanted and lay on the bed, her knees to her armpits and loved the look in Naruto's eyes as he gazed at her openly exposed vulva and anus.

"Come on darling Skipper, it's all yours."

"I'm like the indecisive snooker player."

"What?"

"I can't decide which I'll pot first. The pink or the brown." He laughed at his unoriginal joke as his penis gently and lovingly slid into her vagina.

But as soon as she felt him inside her Sarada changed her mind. She wanted her arms around him and his around her, to feel his chest on her breasts, to be kissing him as she felt his cock thrusting into her. She pulled him down onto the bed

When Sakura came home she paused outside Sarada's door and heard them.

"For fuck's sake Skipper shove that fucking mast of yours right up fucking my ass. . . . . . . . . . . Oh my God. . . . . . . . Oh my fuuuuuuuucking Goooooooooooooooood."

Sakura smiled and went to her room.

* * *

The next morning Sarada immediately knew something was wrong and went to Sakura.

"Mum, you didn't come to bed with us. Come right now."

Sakura held her hand. "I think it's better with just you and Naruto together, darling."

Sarada was horrified. "Skipper, come here," she yelled. "Mum doesn't want to fuck you anymore."

Naruto wasn't sure that he wanted to be part of this conversation, but he wrapped a towel around his waist and joined them. Sakura was lying in bed covered by a sheet. He could see the shape of her breasts and thighs.

"You both know how I feel about Naruto. It's not that. You two are the right age for each other. This threesome just can't work."

"It worked perfectly on Naruto's island. Mum this is so unfair. It's not fair on me and it's not fair on Naruto."

"It's Sakura's choice," Naruto said softly.

"And it's not fair on you. You love him so much Mum."

"There's another reason which perhaps you won't like me for. Sooner or later it will get out that I'm sharing a man half my age with my daughter. I don't think I would be able to face my friends. Now, could you two please leave me."

Sarada saw tears streaming down her mother's face before she turned into the pillow.

Sarada had calmed down by the time the three had breakfast together. She hugged Sakura and told her how much she loved her.

"And we can still be friends Skipper, very dear friends," said Sakura. "You can stay here whenever you like."

This raised another awkward matter for Naruto.

"My next software project starts in a week. I'll be staying in town for a month."

"That's lovely Skipper. You can stay in my room and you can use the study for your writing," Sarada was ecstatic.  
Earlier Naruto had wandered around their multi-million dollar mansion. It had made him feel more and more uncomfortable. Perhaps he was an inverted snob. Perhaps he had an inferiority complex but he felt extremely uneasy around wealth and wealthy people.

"I won't be comfortable here. I won't be comfortable with your friends. You probably think it's strange but there's a reason I live on that island."

Sakura had been thinking about this during the three weeks. She couldn't understand why he felt this way but she knew he had strong feelings on it.

"Just try it Skipper. You can shift out any time. No questions asked."

Naruto's transition was easier than he expected. The study was his private area and the women left him completely alone in there as he spent hours writing. They only invited friends around when he wasn't there.

His relationship with Sarada blossomed, they were hopelessly and deliriously in love and her humor, enthusiasm and devotion melted all his reserves. After three days he shifted his desk into the living room and his writing flourished in the company of the two women.

However as Naruto became happier and relaxed, the opposite was happening to Sakura. The first night Sarada had put on dance music after dinner, she had gone straight to her bedroom. While she joined in their meal time conversations her laughter and vivacity weren't often there.

After a week Naruto noticed that she called him "Naruto", never "Skipper" and even those innocent pats of his hand ceased.

Sarada and Naruto were careful never to fondle each other in her presence. Their physical delight was just a strong when they were alone together but both felt it wasn't appropriate in Sakura's company.

After another week Sakura seemed to be far busier with her work and her charities and came home later at night, often leaving Sarada and Naruto to eat alone.

Naruto noticed Sakura's aloof stares more often. He knew her well enough now to know it wasn't arrogance. It was a defensive shell. His conversations with her became more stilted, less personal and he noticed that she often avoided his eyes when she talked to him.

Sarada and Naruto discussed it.

"You know it's you Skipper. She still adores you."

"I think I had better move out."

"If you do, I'm coming with you."

"We can't leave her alone."

"God, why doesn't she just fuck you. I haven't seen her so unhappy since she was with Daddy. You do still love her don't you?"

"Of course. When I see her so unhappy I want to cuddle her. Remember all those lovely days and nights with the three of us on the island?"

In the evening Naruto was working at his desk when Sakura came in.

"Sakura would you mind having a look at this for me please?"

"What is it?"

"The first two chapters of my next book."

"Naruto I don't think I should." She loved his writing and was longing to see the new book.

"Come on Sakura. You know how much you helped me with the last one."

She rolled her eyes, gracelessly took the pages and sat in an arm chair with her back to him. Naruto turned his attention to his computer.

After five minutes he heard a chortle of laughter from Sakura and after a few minutes another.

"Skipper, how do you dream up these things? You've got such an eccentric mind."

Naruto looked across and saw her face glowing with enthusiasm. He turned to his computer.

After another few minutes Sakura came to his desk and took a pencil.

"You're a brilliant writer Skipper, but you do need a proofreader."

"I sure do. I need the best."

Sakura looked at him for moment then returned to her arm chair started making notes in the margin.

After ten minutes she suddenly burst into hysterics of laughter. Naruto hadn't heard her laugh like that since the island.

"Where's chapter two?"

"I haven't printed it off yet. It's on the screen."

Sakura pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She pointed to her notes.

"Your grammar is slipping Skipper. And you've got your character Janet's age wrong twice already."

"It's all your fault Sakura."

"Why my fault?"

"I've needed you."

Sakura looked at him with a quizzical expression then her eyes twinkled, she grabbed the mouse from his hand and studied the computer screen.

Her hair had parted at the nape of her neck and Naruto remembered how she and he loved him nuzzling there.

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"It's so sad for Janet. She's under all this stress and has no-one to really talk to. She's got all these acquaintances, but she's absolutely on her own. She's surrounded by people but is totally alone."

Sakura pecked his nose. "I think it's going to be even better than the first." Then she turned back to the screen.

Naruto's gaze dropped down to Sakura's thighs. Sitting down, her dress had pulled up a little and he could see the bottom half of them. His mind went back to her walking naked beside him on the beach. He dragged his eyes away and looked at her profile. Sakura turned to talk again and noticed his wistful gaze.

"I don't think you're supposed to look at me like that Skipper," she whispered.

"I don't think you're supposed to be quite such a wonderful woman Sakura." He pecked her cheek and Sakura looked at him before turning to study the screen.

After 15 minutes she turned again and her face was glowing.

"It's absolutely marvelous." Then she frowned. "I've got a few comments. Would you like to hear them."

"Of course, you've helped me so much before."

"We were a good team, weren't we?" Her enthusiastic smile returned, she looked into his eyes, then frowned and picked up her notes.

They had an animated conversation for half an hour. Neither minded if the other disagreed although Naruto realized that many of Sakura's suggestions were very perceptive. As he had expected.

Naruto stood up.

"By the way your publisher has said he'll run with the book if I make a few changes."

Sakura leaped to her feet and hugged him. "Oh Skipper that's wonderful news."

In her excitement she forgot her chaste hugs and held him tightly.

"He wants to meet in a couple of days. Could you come as my business advisor."

"Of course I could. Skipper I'm so pleased for you. You're so talented. I always knew your story would be published." She hugged him tighter.

Naruto felt her breasts against his chest and his penis started to stiffen.

"I don't think you're supposed to hug me like this Sakura," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I am, you're going to be a published author." She pecked his lips then wondered whether Naruto was supposed to send that thrill down her spine with that whisper.

Naruto tapped her bottom. "Sarada's got dinner ready."

The dinner had all the sparkling boisterous conversation, the communication and bonding of their meals on the island. Sarada had already read Naruto's first two chapters but listened patiently as Sakura gave an enthusiastic description. She loved seeing her mother so happy. After dinner she put on some dance music.

"Now you stay here Mum, we're not going to take our clothes off."

Sakura was hesitant at first but the mood soon took over and she writhed and wriggled and thrust her hips to the music. Sarada was sure her mother danced more provocatively when she noticed Naruto's gaze.

A slow track came on and Sarada excused herself to go to the bathroom. Naruto looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Naruto then held out her arms and they danced cheek to cheek. Sakura relaxed even more and they danced breasts to chest and hip to hip. She nuzzled her head onto his shoulder, he nuzzled his face on her hair. Naruto's hand drifted down to the cleft between her buttocks and for a moment Sakura surrendered and thrust her hips into him.

Then she pulled back.

"I don't think your cock is supposed to go hard like that Skipper."

"I don't think it has much choice."

"I think I'll go to bed."

Naruto saw that her eyes were glistening. "Are you sure?"

Sakura didn't trust herself to speak and almost ran out of the room.

Sakura was in a state of total confusion. It had been wonderful working with Naruto on his book, their bouncy and interesting conversation and just being close to him. The atmosphere with Sarada at the meal and dancing afterwards reminded her of those perfect days on the island.

When she had danced closely with him, smelling him, feeling his breath on her neck, feeling her breasts against his chest and his hand on her bum, it had taken all her resolve not to undo his belt.  
But what would her friends say?

Then she thought, "Sarada and Naruto are my real friends. I'm like Janet in Naruto's book. Lot's of acquaintances, but no-one to talk to properly. God it was lovely feeling his arms around me. God it was lovely feeling that cock."

She put two fingers of one hand in her vagina and her other hand on her clitoris, soon came to a climax.

The next evening Sakura said she was going out to play bridge. Naruto took a risk.

"Sakura I need your help. I want to talk about our meeting tomorrow and the changes he wants in the book."

Sakura fixed him with her most withering arrogant stare and Naruto felt like crawling out under the door. Sakura stared for 20 seconds. Her rational mind said "play bridge" but her emotional mind won.

"You're the skipper, Skipper," she sighed.

There was no physical contact or sexual innuendo while they talked for two hours. They discussed strategy for the meeting. Naruto wanted Sakura to do everything as he was completely naive when it came to business.

Sakura said "You're the author, you're the skipper. You do it. I'm your advisor."

Naruto showed her the changes the publisher wanted. He wanted three characters and two chapters cut to speed the pace. Sakura was appalled.

"They are lovely characters. He hasn't read it properly. Tell him you'll take it to another publisher."

"I can't do that."

"Skipper, he likes your book. He'll publish. Tell him why you won't change it."

She watched as he wrote down notes of everything she said.

When they had finished she shook Naruto's hand. "We're a team. Let's thrash that publisher tomorrow."

Naruto looked at her. "I'm feeling sorry for him already."

Later in her bed Sakura reflected how much she had enjoyed that conversation. She compared it to how bored she would have been at bridge.

The meeting went better than either expected. Naruto explained to the publisher and his editor why the three characters couldn't be cut and they readily agreed. Sakura had to take more of a dominant role on the money as Naruto was embarrassed to talk about it.

At one stage she stood up and said, "Let's get out of here Skipper. The publishers down the road will know a good book when they read it."

But they didn't leave and a deal was struck.

Afterward they hugged each other with excitement in the underground car park.

"Sakura you were brilliant."

"I was wasn't I? But so were you Skipper. What a team! I'll call Sarada and we'll celebrate."

 _"Mum I'm so happy for you and Skipper Naruto. But I can't come. I've got to finish this assignment."_

"Sarada can't come, she's got an assignment. Where shall we celebrate?"

"Bed."

Sakura hesitated. "Skipper, I'm not sure."

"Yes you are." Naruto whispered in her ear and kissed her.

She put his hand on her breast. "I suppose I am."

She thought for a moment. "Sarada won't mind?"

"She hasn't got an assignment, she's going to a movie."

Naruto watched as Sakura undressed. She started to take the clips from her hair to let it hang loose.

"No,please. I want to fuck the high society Sakura tonight."

They lay on the bed stroking each other's bodies. Naruto kissed her all over her face.

"Hello beautiful forehead, beautiful eyes, beautiful nose and cheeks, beautiful lips and chin."

Further down, "Hello Botticelli's Venus' breasts."

"Her nipples were pink."

"They would have been brown if he had seen yours."

And further down.

Further down, "Hello Botticelli's Venus' vagina."

"He didn't paint it. It was covered by a sheet."

"But he would have painted it if he had seen yours."

Naruto moved down and licked and kissed her navel, her belly, her pubic mound, the insides of her thighs and her anus. Then he spread her labia and licked the entrance of her vagina then her clitoral hood. He inserted two fingers in her vagina then pushed them into her anus. With two other fingers on her G spot and his teeth gently nibbling her clitoris Sakura came to the climax she had been dreaming about for weeks.

She knelt over Naruto's cock, stroking it with her fingertips.

"Did I really put all of your huge mast in my mouth?"

She rediscovered her love of having Naruto's strength and masculinity in her mouth, of feeling his excitement mount as she sucked and licked and the delicious taste of his semen.

"Where?" asked Naruto when his tumescence recovered.

"Deep and hard and right in my cunt."

She knelt on the floor, pushing her backside out. Naruto slid his rod in, deep and hard, then grabbed her hips. Sakura moaned in ecstasy as she was physically taken, as she was fundamentally fucked, as her vagina was pounded and her body bounced as his hips banged into her buttocks.

"Oh Naruto, oh my darling Skipper Naruto don't you dare ever stop doing that. Ever." Sakura's loins were still quivering and convulsing and Naruto's semen was oozing onto her thigh.

Later.

"You are such a bastard skipper. Why didn't you fuck me sooner?"

"You said you didn't want to."

"Skipper, learn this and remember it well. When it comes to sex with you, when I say 'No' I mean 'Yes'."

"What does it mean when you say 'Yes'?"

Sakura assumed her haughty arrogance and looked at him as though he was the village idiot. "Why yes, of course. Don't you understand plain English?"

Naruto sighed and rolled over and picked up a magazine.

Sarada soon came and joined them.

"Mum, what will your friends say?"

"Not very much probably. They'll just ignore me and talk about me behind my back."

"Will that upset you?"

"Not really, I think I'm like Janet in Naruto's new book. Lot's of acquaintances, but no-one to talk to."

Sakura turned and glared at Naruto and prodded him.

"When you wrote about Janet you were writing about me. You bastard."

"Janet's nipples are pink and she's a blond."

Later Sarada prodded him.

"You are such a bastard skipper. Why didn't didn't you fuck my lovely Mum sooner?"

"She said she didn't want to."

"Didn't you realize that 'No' meant 'Yes'?"

"I'm seriously thinking about going gay," said Naruto burying his head in a pillow.

But they didn't let him go to sleep straight away..

Sakura stroked his cock. "What are you supposed to say?"

"Goodnight, darling Sakura."

Sarada stroked his cock.

"Sleep tight, darling Sarada."

Their lives became more intertwined. Sarada gave up her course because Naruto could teach her far better. She progressed quickly and was soon helping him with his projects. This had a benefit for him as she started to organize him. He had a tendency to flit from one project to another as a new idea struck him. Sarada put a stop to that and organized his day resulting in him being more productive and earning more money.

"Skipper, you are such a disorganized slob."

Naruto helped Sakura, not with her research or basic style, but with advice on vocabulary, and paragraph structure and theme development. Her improved style was seen by the editor of a monthly magazine who offered her a job. This meant that she wasn't tied to daily deadlines, did more research and her editor didn't care where she worked as long as her articles came in on time.

So they were able to divide their time between the island and the city and the threesome relationship immediately returned to the passion, laughter, vivacity and companionship of their first week. Their friends realized that Naruto and Sarada were in a relationship but did not consider Naruto and Sakura. They kept their affection in private and because Sakura had a reputation for being straight laced and because it was so unusual, no-one even considered that mother and daughter shared one man.

It was overconfidence that led to their downfall. The three accepted an invitation to a party at Ino's. Naruto and Sakura were careful not to spend any time together or even talk to each other. As Sakura was about to leave Ino came up to her.

"He's fucking you isn't he?"

"What?"

"Come on Sakura. I've never seen you so happy. You've been boring everyone by telling them how wonderful his books are. You look at him like a gooey eyed teenager and you laugh so much at his jokes"

Sakura stared frostily.

"Doesn't Sarada mind?"

Sakura continued her stare.

"Can he really satisfy both of you?"

Sakura surrendered. "Ino, if I had him just to myself my ass would be rubbed raw by now."

Ino spilled her drink in surprise at Sakura's language, but she didn't tell anyone else of the conversation. However other people gradually worked it out. The three of them on the island for weeks, spending their weekends in the city together, going out to meals and movies together. Gradually all Sakura's friends except Ino stopped calling her or seeing her. Sarada's friends didn't stop talking to her, but she became aware of them talking and laughing about her behind her back...

Naruto's publisher introduced him to a writers' club. Most members were pretentious bores but he did find some kindred spirits and these new friends became the focus of their social life. Their three way relationship wasn't flaunted, but it wasn't hidden and they were accepted without judgment or disapproval.

Another change came to Sakura's life when her divorce lawyer told her the harsh facts of matrimonial law. Their house was a matrimonial asset and her ex-husband was entitled to half. The large losses run up by her ex's failed business ventures were matrimonial liabilities which she was obliged to share.

"Don't worry Mum. We don't need eight bedrooms when we only sleep in one."

Sakura was able to buy a two bedroomed loft apartment in the center of the city. One bedroom was converted into their office with desks for all three and as Sarada had said, they only needed one bedroom.

As they were in the center of town their true friends dropped by frequently and far from being ostracized and isolated they had a fulfilling circle of friends who never talked about new houses, new cars or money.

Naruto's book was by no means a bestseller but sales exceeded his publisher's expectations and he was able to sell the rights to three overseas countries. When Sakura and Naruto showed him the first chapters of the new book he quickly agreed to pay a small advance.

For the first time in his life Naruto now had some spare cash and a secure, if modest, extra income.

Sakura and Sarada found him looking at yachts on the Internet.

"Are you thinking of taking up sailing Skipper?"

"Uhuh."

"Where will you sail?"

"I don't know. Around the Pacific for a couple of years maybe."

"That sounds nice."

"I'm looking for a tough and disciplined crew."

"What will they have to do?"

"Accept my authority without question. Do everything I say."

Naruto pointed to a 14 meter keeler, "That's the one I would like, but even with selling "Queen of the Waves" I can't afford anything like it."

Sakura and Sarada looked at each other. "We'll go you halves."

Naruto frowned at them. "Will you accept my authority without question?"

"When it comes to sex, probably yes. Except when you say you are tired or have a headache," said Sarada.

"For everything else, probably not," said Sakura.

The keeler was purchased Internet connections installed, so they could earn their livings at sea. They studied hard at master mariner's courses and found a grumpy old mariner to train them in sailing. He became even grumpier because he said "Women on boats bring bad luck" and because he was jealous of Naruto with two beautiful women.

But he trained them hard and well over two months. After that he said they weren't too bad and confined his instructions to taking them out in storms. He took them on a six day trip where they had the good luck to get caught in 120 kph winds and 15 meter waves.

Sakura had a surprising aptitude for things mechanical and was put in charge of the engine, Sarada had a surprising aptitude for electrics and electronics and was put in charge of them. Naruto didn't really have a great aptitude for anything.

"Right, you'll look after the sails and rigging," grunted the mariner.

Naruto thought this was a good idea until he found his duties included being winched to the top of the mast in all sorts of weather

The weather in first week of their voyage was blue skies and steady winds and the sailing was undemanding. The sea air seemed to increase their sexual needs and after these had been satisfied and the maintenance completed Naruto and Sakura settled into their writing and Sarada worked at her software.

She decided to start a blog: " Hell on the High Seas with the Bastard Skipper."

Some of the entries :

 _As soon as we were out of sight of land the bastard skipper handed us each a sunhat and sunglasses._

 _"Right, theses are your naval uniforms. These and nothing else. If you don't like it, you can swim for it."_

 _I protested that we weren't like that but he just laughed and said he knew better._

 _My Mum can't swim and was scared and took off her clothes straight away. At least the bastard skipper got some sunblock and put some on her back. And her front. Poor Mum, she didn't like that because she groaned a lot._

(Photo of Sakura and Sarada wearing hats and glasses and looking surprised)

 _I'm really worried. How can I keep my hands like this for 12,000 nautical miles?"_

(Photo of a naked and worried Sarada with her hands over her pussy.)

 _The bastard skipper keeps looking at me when he thinks I won't notice._

(Photo of a naked Sarada with her hands on her hips in indignation as Naruto stands a meter in front of her with a telescope directed straight at her pussy.)

 _Yesterday I was really scared. I came up onto the deck and found my Mum kneeling in front of the bastard skipper obviously begging for mercy._

"Please Skipper, do what she wants. Can't you see she's begging," I cried.

He scowled at me "OK I'll give her what she's begging for as soon a you go back down below."

 _I went down below happy that I had saved my Mum._

(Shot of Sakura looking at Sarada in amazement)

 _Last night the skipper said he wanted to show my Mum a new game and took her into the cabin._

(Photo of Naruto with a very willing and naked Sakura over his shoulder.)

 _I asked what game and Mum said, "Hiding the giant cucumber"._

 _I like cucumber sandwiches so next morning I asked Mum where the giant cucumber was. She said she had eaten it. I didn't think that was very fair._

 _We talked about food and I asked the bastard skipper what he liked. He looked straight at my privy parts and said "Most of all I like eating young pussy."_

 _How disgusting wanting to eat a baby cat. But I didn't dare be angry with him so I told him he would have to wait until we got to China. They eat cats there, I think. Or is it dogs?_

(Superimposed picture of a Siamese kitten on Sarada's bare lap)

There were some protocols. All three were almost always naked but pussies and Naruto's cock were never displayed. There were no shots of sex acts or any intimate contact. Naruto always wore his skipper's cap at a rakish angle and a lascivious grin

The blog because very popular very quickly. Hardcore sites made generous offers for embedded links and even more generous offers for Sarada and Sakura to feature on their sites. All were politely declined...

They found tropical islands with surf beaches and coral reefs for scuba diving where they stayed for months. They moored at ports and explored the hinterland. They went skiing at Sapporo, the Rockies and the Andes and went on jungle treks in South East Asia and Central America. They battled tropical storms and a typhoon and once were becalmed for 10 days.

When they returned after two years and many adventures Sakura and Sarada were both three months pregnant. As Naruto couldn't marry both, he married neither, but to have some formality they all changed their surname to 'Magellan' in honor of the famous Portuguese navigator.

Together they wrote a service so that they could exchange vows of fidelity and commitment.

The grumpy mariner conducted the ceremony.

"I solemnly promise to love, honor and disobey," Sarada and Sakura said in turn as they each looked adoringly at Naruto.

 **[ ...Story Complete & Happy Ending... ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this story? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion on this story because it is the last chapter. The readers who still hadn't reviewed, please write a review, because I really need to know if your are satisfied with this story or not...  
**

* * *

 **I don't want to keep this story incomplete, so I posted total story. After a few weeks I will delete this story. I hope you would not angry at me after reading this... I completed this story after rewriting it.**

 **You know when I thought about my other new stories, I think there were too much sex scenes and I don't want to write more of it. To me love is not just about sex and I know that those relationship that would develop based on just sex wouldn't last for a long time. I never want to write stories just based on lemons, and I didn't feel satisfied with it. So, my next story will be based on slow growing love, friendship & full of action. And don't worry there will be lemons but only when required, not in each chapter. I want to write a serious & long story. So I will publish ******"Naruto - The rise of God & Lovers"** & continue it with slow update. I have one chapter ready right now.**

 **I can't say the same for other new stories, and they were just started, so I couldn't finish them.  
**

* * *

 **I got some help with the grammar in this story from a friend... I can't say his/her name because he/she doesn't have any fanfiction account, so no username.**

* * *

 **** I will not write regular stories in fanfiction from now on... Maybe I would consider writing big stories again in distant future. Because right now I have been facing a huge problem in my life and for the above mentioned reasons too in the case of my new stories. So, maybe I still could write some one-shot & challenge stories & short stories if I want or suddenly an idea came to my mind or to release some frustration, because writing always calm my mind , but I'm not sure and that's why I said I stopped writing regular fanfiction stories. That's all... And THANK YOU to all those writers, readers, followers & reviewers who supported me here and motivated me to write fanfiction stories. I'm very grateful that I got so much appreciation from you guys & girls. Thanks again for reading this & hope you can understand... So, for now goodbye, see you later. And please read "Naruto - The rise of God & lovers" (I will inform you in a few weeks when I would publish the first chapter), I will update it in slow pace when I get enough time for it & "Naruto - The God of Death" and also other old stories of mine in future.  
**

 **Wish you a happy & lively life ******(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** ,**

 **LegendaryWriterS**

* * *

Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.

\- Ann Landers

* * *

Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.

\- Mother Teresa

* * *

Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.

\- Oscar Wilde

* * *

Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is.

\- Jim Morrison

* * *

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.

\- Bruce Lee


End file.
